The Truth of Imprinting
by cjfed95
Summary: Sequel to What the Hell! About Rory and her life growing up with werewolves and her siblings. A little Sam and Leah but mostly Rory and Alex. Rory will be seventeen and deciding what she wants to do with her life and how Alex will play a role. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**You need to read What the Hell to understand this story. It continues where the epilogue of What the Hell left off. ENJOY and REVIEW! Ten Years after What the Hell. About Rory mostly and her life and imprinting. Some Leah and Sam but mostly their kids. I don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own the kids and some of the imprints. **

**The Truth of Imprinting**

**Imprinting**

**Ages: **

_**Sam (35) and Leah's (34) **_

**Rory - 17 **

**John- 12 **

**Aaron- 11 **

**Samantha (Leah's fourth child) – 6 **

_**Jared (35) and Kim's (34) **_

**Sarah- 12**

**Stephanie-11**

_**Paul (35) and Rachel (34)**_

**Alexander-11 **

**Kaitlin- 10**

**Patrick- 9**

_**Embry (31) and Alyssa (30)**_

**Amber- 12**

_**Jacob (31) and Nessie (15 but looks 25)**_

_**Andrew (32) and Olivia (32) **_

**Francesca- 10**

**Kayla- 9**

_**Seth (28) and Miranda (27)**_

_**Other:**_

**Alex-34**

**Claire-17**

**Quil (majority of pack)-31**

**I forgot to mention this but Olivia and Alex are siblings.**

**Rory's POV**

"Where the hell have you been?" I snapped at Claire through the phone.

"I'm sorry, but you'll never guess what happened? Quil came and got me from the party!" she shrieked.

"That's great Claire." I couldn't ruin her mood.

"What happened with you? Did you have fun with Ricky?"

"I don't consider a guy forcing himself on me fun, so no, I did not have fun." I snapped again, she asked.

"Oh my God! Ricky did that to you! That pig! So what happened?" she gushed.

"I left, I started walking home when Alex found me."

"And?" she encouraged.

"And well we went to the beach and I kissed him." I had to stop, I didn't want to let myself relive it, it will make it all that more hard to forget about.

"You kissed him? How was it? I bet he's good! Did he kiss you back?"

"He did." I sighed.

"Then why aren't you jumping for joy? No better yet, why are you talking to me? The only reason I'm not with Quil right now is because Haley would throw a fit." Haley was Claire's mom. She was sixteen when she got pregnant with Claire and lately has been having a hard time keeping Claire under control. My mom has actually been keeping Claire in control better. Claire has always loved my mom so she has been relying on that relationship.

"Claire I think you are forgetting a little thing called an imprint." I sighed.

"Right, sorry." Claire apologized. "Well your parents broke the imprint, maybe you two could."

"My parents broke it because they had a kid today, Alex probably doesn't even like me that way."

"But he kissed you back." Claire persisted.

"He probably just didn't want to hurt my feelings." There was a knock on my door. "Claire I have to go, I'll talk to you later." We hung up and I answered my bedroom door.

"Hey baby, what happened last night?" my mom asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Last night Alex had rushed me home where the majority of the pack was waiting outside in the woods. As soon as I was inside Alex ran back outside and phased. My parents refused to tell me what was going on.

"Why don't you go first." My mom gave me a look I knew very well, the one that said _stop all the bull shit and tell me right now._

"Ricky and I just didn't have anything in common so I left early."

"And how did you end up with Alex?" I knew she was suspicious of me last night; I was flustered last night and kept looking out the window for Alex.

"He was in the woods when I was walking home and he offered to walk me the rest of the way."

"Well that was nice of him." She was still suspicious. If it had been any other guy I would have told her in a heartbeat but I couldn't tell my mom I had a crush on a guy her age. And not just her age but her best friend, someone who helped raise me, someone who had an imprint. Claire was the only one I could tell.

"I thought so." I was playing with the hem of my shirt.

"So you wanna tell me what really happened or should I ask Alex?" my mom threatened.

"Nothing happened!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"When did nothing happen?" my dad asked coming in my room. He may not phase but he still has super senses and is super strong.

"I hope you know that makes no sense Sam." My mom teased him, easily moving away from the topic. My dad and me dating did not mix.

"Don't try to change the subject Lee." My dad caught her.

"We were just talking about the party last night and Rory wanted to know what was going on." they were talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"Um I'm going to the beach." I said hopping off my bed.

"Be careful." My dad said.

"Maybe someone from the pack should go with you." My mom glared at my dad. I hoped I didn't start a fight between them. They rarely fight but when they do its hell.

"I'll be fine." I said before either one could say anything.

The beach was empty when I got there, like last night. But this time _I _was alone.

I walked to the spot Alex and I were last night and sat down. I smiled a little to myself, allowing myself to remember. He had felt so right and for a second I let myself believe he wanted it to. But how could he? He had an imprint.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" a voice behind me demanded, it sounded mad. I just got up and pushed past Alex, not wanting to get into it. "Rory." He grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I demanded. He quickly dropped my arm as if it was diseased.

"Lor, talk to me." his eyes pleaded.

"What do you want me to say." I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't deal with this.

"What happened last night-

"Its fine Alex, we can just act like it never happened." I said beating him to the punch.

"Is that what you want." His hand cupped my face making me look at him. I was about to say yes but I couldn't lie to him.

"No." I whispered.

"Good." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. With that his lips were on mine again. It was even better than last night. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I wound my arms around his neck, my fingers wrapped in his hair. But wait, he had an imprint; I couldn't do this to myself. I unwound my hands from his hair and slid them down to his chest, gently pushing. He pulled away, his eyes searching mine for an explanation.

"I can't do this." I said stepping away from him.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You have an imprint!" I yelled. His eyes changed, I couldn't tell what he was thinking though.

"Rory-" I didn't let him finish. I ran.

"Lorelai, I imprinted on you!" he yelled after me. I just shook my head and kept running. His words repeated themselves in my head. How could he imprint on _me?_

**I'm taking the poll down tonight. All three stories are up, read and vote! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Loyalties

**Loyalties **

**Rory's POV**

I ran inside, slamming the door open. I ran to my room without looking at anyone. I heard people get up and one pair of footsteps followed me. I didn't care who it was, I just wanted to be alone. I slammed the door on whoever followed me.

I collapsed on my bed, tears falling down my cheek. There was a small knock on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted hoping they would listen. They didn't, instead my mom opened the door and sat on the end of my bed. She didn't say anything, just ran her fingers through my hair comfortingly.

"Baby, you need to tell me what happened." My mom whispered soothingly. I shook my head into my pillow, not looking her in the eye. "Rory, come one. Talk to me."

"I kissed Alex." I mumbled into my pillow, but she could still hear me.

My mom didn't say anything; I was expecting her to be angry or shocked. I slowly rolled over to look at her; she was looking at me with concern and her lips were curved in a small smile.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"I asked astonished.

"Baby, did Alex talk to you about it?"

"About imprinting?" I whispered.

"So he did." She whispered to herself. "So then what's wrong?"

"Alex imprinted on me when I was born right?" my mom nodded. "Then how do I know he really cares about me? You and dad fought so hard against the imprint because you didn't believe in it. So why should I?" Mom opened her mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say.

"Lorelai, it didn't work out for your dad and his imprint because he and I had already had you."

"But what if my perfect guy is out there, what if he's not Alex. I see how you and dad look at each other, how hard you fought to stay together. Maybe I want that." I reasoned.

"Baby, Alex will be whatever you need him to be. He can be your friend, your brother, or he can be a boyfriend. And I think you already answered what you want him to be. It may be too late to change your mind." I groaned, rolling back over. My mom got up and left my room, closing my door behind her.

Great, now what do I do?

I got out of my car, quietly walking inside without knocking.

The garage was empty, most the pack was probably patrolling.

I walked to the back; I knew he was back there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you." I said nervously. I didn't want to make him upset.

"What about princess?"

"About imprinting. About Emily." I said nervously looking up at my dad. He sat down on a stool across from me; he looked down at the ground. I wasn't sure if he was mad or just thinking.

"Alex told you?" my dad asked. Great so everyone knew. I just nodded my head. "So what do you want to know about Emily?" he didn't seem mad.

"Did you love her?" I asked, scared of the answer.

My dad looked down again. "Yes."

"What? But then why did you leave her?"

"Because I loved your mom more." He said quietly, smiling slightly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to love someone more than your imprint?"

"We don't really understand the imprint. But your mom thinks I imprinted so I could grow up and be a good leader." My dad chuckled a little. "And to have your brother."

Now for the real question, "Do you think Alex loves me?" I asked shyly, looking down.

"Honey, Alex has been here your whole life, longer than I have," he said bitterly. "I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"But just because he's been here doesn't mean he loves me. A lot of people have been here just as long."

"Why are you fighting this so much?" my dad asked, cupping my face and making me look at him. He knew I couldn't lie to him when I looked him in the eye.

"I don't know." I tried not to meet his eye.

"Lorelai."

"Imprinting ruin mom's life, she hates it. I feel like I'm betraying her if I just give into the imprinting."

"Rory, your mom loves you no matter what you do. She didn't like imprinting because it ruined our lives and kept me away from you. But Alex hasn't been with anyone since you were born. You are the only person he loves." I now had tears coming down my face.

"I need to go talk to him." I said standing up.

"Do you want me to drive you?" my dad asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I gave my dad a big hug and walked out of the garage, back to my car.

I made it half way to Alex's house when I couldn't drive anymore. I was crying too much. I was so confused. I sat there for five minutes when the passenger door opened and someone got in. I didn't have to turn to know who it was; I don't know how I knew, I just did.

"Lor, what's wrong?" Alex asked. I slowly turned to look at him. This just caused even more tears to spill out, causing Alex to freak out a little.

"Rory, what happened? Are you hurt? Talk to me." he rambled, whipping the tears off my face.

"I'm fine, I just want to go home." I said starting the car again.

"I should drive."

"No you shouldn't. I can take care of myself." I snapped. I instantly felt bad when I saw how hurt he was. I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted to make sense of all this.

"Do you want me to get out?" he whispered.

"Don't do that." I demanded.

"Do what?" he sounded so defeated.

"Act all pathetic just because I snapped at you." I snapped again.

"You are just like your mom."

"Thanks." I said stiffly.

"I'm sorry." His voice didn't sound pathetic but I could still tell he was hurt.

"I'm sorry for snapping." I turned to look at him. "Can I ask you something." He nodded. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you." He said, shocking me. I just sat there, afraid to speak "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you like that. I had it all worked out and-

"You don't love me." I cut him off. "Why would you?"

"Who are you to tell me how I feel?" he snapped, this surprised me, my whole life he has never once snapped at me. I couldn't hide the hurt on my face. "It hurts doesn't it?" He had a cocky smile on his face as he cupped my face forcing me to look at him. I couldn't help but smile slightly, I loved that smile.

"What?"

"When I snapped at you, it hurt. So why can't I be hurt but you can?" Great, he was using logic on me.

"Because I said so." I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me. He just leaned in closer to me.

"I love you Lorelai, you can believe me or not. But that won't change how I feel." My heart was beating double time now and the embarrassing thing was I know he heard it. He had that cocky grin back on his face as he leaned in. He was so close now, but he stopped moving. He wanted me to lean the rest of the way in; he wanted to prove to me that I couldn't resist him. I kind of wanted to pull away just to mess with him, but he was so close I don't think I had the will power.

I leaned the rest of the way and our lips connected. My hands wrapped into his hair, pulling me closer while one of his arms wrapped around my waist. His free hand was still on my face, holding me there. We deepened the kiss. Neither of us could get enough of each other. When I was about to run out of air he pulled back, he probably knew I wasn't going to break it. His hand was still on my face.

"Don't run again." He whispered, his eyes pleading with me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said surprising myself. I guess that was the answer I was looking for.

**I'm debating whether I want to make Lorelai phase or not. I'm not going to put up a poll so just put your answer in a review! I'll try to update more often.**


	3. My Mom's Many Talents

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added the story to their alerts and favorite's. Sorry it took me so long. That will hopefully be the longest you will have to wait for updates.**

**What actually happened was I thought I had updated this chapter…apparently not… so the next one is pretty much done, so that one should be up soon!**

**My Mom's Many Talents**

**Rory's POV**

"Your dad's gonna be mad." Alex argued.

"I have to tell him. And he won't be mad, he understands imprinting." For the last hour Alex had been trying to get out of telling my dad.

"Why, Leah knows."

"And if my dad finds out that will make it worse. So stop being a baby. My dad knew this day was coming."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be there when this day came." Ugh, he was being so stubborn.

"Baby, I really want you to be there with me." I gave him my best pouty face, one look at me and he was willing to do whatever it took to make that look go away. I felt bad for playing him like that but I really couldn't do this alone.

"Fine I'll go. Is he at work?" Alex sounded resigned.

"Oh come on, don't make me feel bad for this. This is part of your responsibility of dating me." he just smirked at me.

"Two can play that game." He began to walk ahead of me.

"To bad I'm better." I said right before I pounced on his back. He quickly caught me, not letting me go. I kissed his neck quickly. "You ready for this."

"It doesn't really matter does it?"

"Nope." I jumped off his back and lead the way into my house, hand in hand with Alex.

"You have got to be kidding me." I heard my dad yell from behind us. He must have just gotten back from work.

"Hi daddy." He didn't say anything back, just continued to glare at our entwined hands

"Sam, why don't you come in and take a seat." My mom said from behind me. My dad listened but he looked like he was in shock. Mom gestured for my dad to take a seat next to her on the couch. Alex and I took a seat on the couch across from them. My dad was still glaring at Alex, but Alex was trying to get as far away from me as possible. I rolled my eyes, I don't get why he is so afraid of my dad.

"Sam, relax. You knew this was going to happen someday." My mom was telling him, trying to soothe him.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously. He looked at me, probably debating whether to listen or rip Alex's throat out.

We were all gathered in the living room, no one talking. And it wasn't one of those comfortable silences you get when everyone is enjoying themselves; it was one of those silences that only one person could brake and said person was too stubborn to do so.

My dad sat on a couch across from Alex and me. My mom was in the kitchen 'getting us some tea'. I knew she was really just smart enough to get out of here. I knew that my dad would be okay with us after he got used to it, but that was going to take some time.

"Sam-Mr. Uley-sir." In any other situation I would have laughed at Alex's nervousness, but I completely understood it this time. But it was still odd hearing him talk to my father like that. "You know I care about your daughter a lot and I would never do anything to hurt her."

My dad didn't even acknowledge the fact that Alex had spoken, he was just glaring. I got up and Alex grabbed for me like he was afraid to be alone with my dad. I just ignored him, there was only one person that could help right now.

"Mom!" I yelled when I entered the kitchen only to find it empty.

"Down here!" she yelled back from the basement, I knew she wasn't making tea.

"I thought you were making tea?" I asked as I walked into mom's little 'studio'. She came down here a lot to paint. She was really good at it, a talent we didn't share.

"And why would I want to go back out there." my mom laughed. I couldn't help but smile, my mom always could lighten a mood.

"Mom, what do I do?" she put down her brush, I was waiting for her deep meaningful advice when she said:

"Wait for something worse to happen." I laughed.

"That's it, that's all you got for me?"

"Who do you think I am? Ask Phoebe?" I just rolled my eyes, she watches to much T.V. "If I know our family pretty soon your new boyfriend will be the last thing on our minds."

"You have a bad feeling don't you?" My mom would randomly get these really bad feelings and when she did things always ended really badly. She just winked at me and went back to her painting. "I'm going to go back up there before dad kills him." I sighed.

"Get the door." my mom said a second before the doorbell rang, I didn't know how she did it but she did that quiet often.

I was still chuckling to myself when I opened the door but as soon as I did I stopped laughing all together. I guess my mom did know our family.

"Is your father home?" asked the lady I hadn't seen since I was little, and quite frankly wish I'd never seen again.

**I love reading your review so keep them coming!**


	4. Witch with a 'B'

**Witch with a 'B'**

**Sorry I've been having computer difficulties.**

**Rory's POV**

I can't believe she had the guts to come back here, after all these years!

"Is your father home?" she repeated her question. I was too stunned to answer.

"Emily come in." said my mother walking up behind me. I turned around looking at her astonished, how could she just let this woman into our house? "Don't be rude Lorelai."

Emily smirked at me and walked past me into the house, I really hoped my dad had left. I didn't want her any where my family. My mom pulled me to the side as Emily sat down on the living room couch; I had no idea where dad and Alex had wandered off to.

"Where's John?" Mom asked me. I just dawned on me that Emily was John's mom; I mean of course we all knew, but he was my brother and that's all that mattered, I never really thought about it.

"I think him and Aaron are still at Aunt Kim's" she looked relieved. "So why did you invite her in?"

Mom gave me a look like I had just asked a dumb question, "Because even though we may not get along all the time," I scoffed at this, "she's still family."

"That's a dumb reason; I say we kick her to the curb."

"Well it's a good thing you aren't in charge, now isn't it?" mom led me into the living room where Emily was waiting.

"Can I get you anything Emily?"

"Where's Sam?" she asked ignoring the question. "I do hope he didn't leave you." She said not trying to hide the hope in her voice.

"He just had some errands to run." My mom answered coldly. "Now is there a reason you decided to show up."

"I just wanted to see how ever one was doing. You have gotten very big Lorelai."

"Yeah, that happens when you disappear for like ten years." I glared at her.

"Lorelai." My mom snapped. I don't get why I couldn't be rude to her and why my mom was trying to be nice.

"There's no reason to bring up the past. We all made some mistakes in the past; I know your mother would agree." I felt my mom stiffen next to me but she remained quiet.

"She's not the one that abandoned her child." I snapped. My mom grabbed my arm, warning me.

"No, she just kept your father away from you for the first five years of your life." Mom looked down; Emily had defiantly hit a nerve.

"Rory, honey, will you go call your dad and tell him to come home." I nodded, quickly walking to the phone; I didn't want to miss anything, especially if mom was going to go off on her.

My dad picked up the phone after a couple of rings.

"Honey I'm kinda busy right now-"

"Mom says you need to get home now, there's kind of a situation." I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not.

"What's going on? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, but someone could be if you don't hurry."

"Rory, you're worrying me."

"Just hurry." I hung up the phone walking back into the living room. They were both just sitting, staring at each other. Like they were having an unspoken conversation.

"Is your dad on his way home?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Yeah, he'll be here soon." I said slowly, amazed at how someone so mean and vindictive could sound so nice.

"Good." It went back to being quiet; I could tell mom was trying her best not to lose control.

Five minutes later my dad and Alex burst through the front door.

"Leah is everything-" he stopped when his eyes fell on Emily. My mom was looking at the floor, like she was trying to become invisible, which made no sense. If I were her I would have been making a huge commotion and kicked Emily out of the house, and I always thought I had gotten that from my mom. "Emily what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She said standing up. "I didn't like how we left things."

"Why now?" My dad still looked shocked.

"I don't know. I just felt like I was needed here."

Alex was about to come toward me, but I gestured to my mom and he immediately understood. He quickly went to her, wrapping his arms around her. Dad still hadn't noticed her; he was too preoccupied with Emily.

It all of a sudden made sense to me. Why mom was being nice. Why mom was being so cautious. Why she didn't want to be noticed. She thought dad would reimprint on Emily. But that's impossible, right?

But the way dad hadn't even acknowledged mom made me think otherwise. Mom wouldn't want to make Emily upset because if dad imprinted again dad would get upset with her, but I on the other hand could care less.

"Well you aren't needed." I snapped, reminding my dad the two of them weren't the only ones in the room.

"Rory, please." My mom begged, she sounded so upset. It was enough to snap dad out of whatever trance he had been in. He quickly went to her, putting a comforting arm around her. Thank god, he didn't imprint. My mom looked very relieved and Emily looked upset.

"Sam can I talk to you in private?" Emily's smile was so sweet it was almost impossible to hate her, almost.

"Sure." I didn't like how easily my dad agreed to that. "Rory, Alex can you two go and check on Samantha?"

My mom began to get up but he quickly grabbed her hand, holding her to him. I smiled to myself; nothing was going to pull them apart. Now all we had to worry about would be how John is going to deal with all of this, he is still really young.

Alex and I did as he said and went upstairs to check on Sammy, who was taking a nap.

**Leah's POV**

"Sam can I talk to you in private?" Say no, say no, I silently prayed.

"Sure," oh great. "Rory, Alex can you two go and check on Samantha?" I stood, I could go back to painting, not that I was really in the mood any more.

Sam quickly grabbed my hand before I could get any further and pulled me back to him. He put his arm back around me, making me feel safe again.

"I meant alone." Emily started.

"This is as close to alone as you're going to get." Sam retorted. Emily stiffened but held her ground.

"This is a private matter."

"And my wife has a right to be here." If it was anyone else I would have left to make things less complicated, but I didn't trust Emily.

"Fine, well I don't want to beat around the bush. So I'm going to come out and say it. I want to be a part of John's life." I knew that wasn't the real reason she was here, she wanted to see if Sam would reimprint. But since he didn't she had to think of something, John was her backup plan.

"I don't think so." Sam said quickly.

"You have no right to keep me away from him." She snapped back.

"Are you kidding? You've been gone his whole life! You can't just come in and out as you please!" Sam was really worked up. I placed a hand on his knee, trying to calm him down. It only worked a little.

"Sam, maybe you should let John decide. She may not have a right, but he does. If he wants her to be part of his life you can't keep that from him." I whispered soothingly into his ear. Emily was glaring at my hand on his knee. I just rolled my eyes; I was the one trying to help her.

"Fine, we will talk to John when he gets home and if he wants you in his life I won't argue."

"Good." I really wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, I heard footsteps run in the house.

I guess we wouldn't get a chance to talk to John alone.

**John's POV**

"Thanks for the ride Uncle Jared." I called over my shoulder. Aaron and I were supposed to stay for dinner, but Uncle Jared said him and Aunt Kim needed some quality time, Ewww.

But other than that today was so much fun. Uncle J was awesome. We went hiking and he let me fire the B.B. gun, even though I wasn't allowed to shot anything (or anyone). It was one of my mom's rules. I could use it if I didn't shoot anyone or anything and if I was with an adult (excluding Paul, he apparently didn't count).

We ran in the house, excited to tell mom and dad about our hiking adventure. We both came to a halt when we saw a strange lady sitting in the living room. I didn't recognize her, but I felt like I should. She had long black hair, and piercing black eyes. She kind of reminded me of mom, but a scarier version of mom. She had an obviously forced smile that looked strange on her tired face.

"John, ya'll are home early." Mom said wrapping us both in hugs. I hugged her back explaining about what Uncle J had said. She laughed, but there was something uneasy about her laugh.

"Aaron, Alex is upstairs and I think he has something for you." Dad said smiling at Aaron, he grinned back before running off upstairs. He absolutely worshiped Alex.

"What's going on?" I could tell something was up.

"John, this is Emily." Mom said. That's why she looked so familiar; I had heard people mention Emily. They always tried to say nice things about her in front of me, but I heard about how she really was. I also knew she was my mom's cousin, and my biological mother.

"John, I know this may come as a shock but-"

"I know you are my biological mother and I don't care. I have a mother and I don't want or need another one." My voice was steady but I felt like crying. Here was the woman who gave me life, who abandoned me. But I still wanted to run to her and hug her, she was still my mom. But I looked at Leah, she was the person who raised me, the person who took my side when dad wouldn't listen, she was my mother in so many ways.

I quickly turned and ran to my room, I felt horrible for needing more than what Leah had given me. She was an amazing parent. But sometimes I felt like an outsider in her family and the thought of being alone scared me more than anything. But I wasn't sure if Emily was the right person to make me feel wanted, she had left me before.

I flopped down on my bed, and as soon as I did there was a knock at the door.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can I come in?" my mother asked.

**Review!**


	5. Say What?

**Say What? **

**Sorry it's taken me soooo long to upload. I've been going through some stuff but most of its sorted out now, I should be getting the chapters up faster. So don't be mad :) **

**John's POV**

"_Can I come in?" my mother asked._

"Do I have a choice?" I asked back, knowing if I said no, she would come in anyway.

"Not really," She said entering my room, with a slight smile on her face. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I really did want to talk to her, but what could I tell her? I didn't want to hurt her. Mom didn't give me time to say anything else though, which I was grateful for. She sat on the edge of my bed facing me.

"You know when I was little my dad used to sit me down. He used to tell me as story about an ugly duckling," I wasn't sure what the ugly duckling had to do with this, but I went with it, "So the ugly duckling, let's call him Bob, was really close to his family, he didn't want to leave ever. But one day a horrible storm came in a separated him from his family, he had no one. But he saw a beaver working on a dam. Now everyone knows beavers and ducklings don't get along."

"Who knows that?" she gave me a look, silencing me.

"Any way like I was saying, Bob sees Bert the Beaver. He's all alone and has no other choice but to go to Bert for help. But he's really scared because his whole family used to tell him evil stories about Bert, how he was evil and manipulative. Seeing no other solution Bob goes to Bert for help. And you know what happens?"

"Bert eats Bob?" okay know I was just being smart.

"No," she's said playfully smacking me, "Bert and Bob realize neither one of them is that bad and they actually have a lot in common."

"Okay I just have one question," I took a deep breath, "Why does the duckling have to be ugly?" we laughed a little, but my joke didn't completely diffuse the message she was trying to send. "So you're saying I should give her a chance?" I really wished she would just come right out and say it.

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just telling you a story, what you do with it is up to you." With that she smiled and left the room.

Of course the one time I wanted her to tell me what to do she was no help. What if I just treat Emily like a family friend. Polite but not friendly. Close but not family. I would be letting her in but still be guarded.

"How ya doin'?" Rory said coming in the room.

"Better now that I have a plan." I always felt so at ease with my sister, I could tell her anything.

"Oh yeah? So let's hear it." She plopped down on the couch.

"Okay, you ready for it." I held my hands out in a dramatic gesture. "I'm gonna play it cool."

We both cracked up laughing. "Ingenious. I would have never thought of that." Rory said, fake bowing me.

"I know right. I'm amazing."

"Haha, so that's really all you're going to do. Did mom give you her amazing advice." Mom was known for her advice to her friends but to us she would give us stories that we would have to decode and figure out what she was talking about. She said it 'built character' and 'we had to learn from our own mistakes'.

"She told me something about an ugly beaver building a dam or something like that. I got the meaning behind the story but the plots a little hazy." This set us into another round of laughter. "What do you think I should do?" for some reason I was nervous about asking her. Like maybe she would think I didn't think her family was good enough.

"I think you should follow your heart and all that other crap." She smiled. "But if you want some serious advice, be careful. I know about Emily, she can be trouble. But she can also be caring. She wanted a child more than anything and I don't think you should kick her out of your life because she got scared." Rory almost sounded sincere, _almost._

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Wh- I- Nothing." She stuttered.

"That sounded convincing." I snapped.

"John, I just want you to remember, no matter what happens, you will always have a family here." I nodded, not trusting my voice. It was amazing how supportive everyone could be. "And I think Emily is staying for dinner so you have a chance to see how everything goes with your family right behind you." She gave me one last smile before heading back downstairs. She was probably having Alex withdrawals.

Sure enough when I walked downstairs Emily was sitting in the living room, having a conversation with my dad. I stopped on the stairs, hoping they hadn't heard me. I was curious as to what they were talking about.

"_You can't just go on acting like Leah's his mother. That's not fair to anyone." _It was Emily who said this.

"_I never told him a lie, he wanted Leah to be his mother and no one had any objections. Not even you-"_

"_Cause I had no idea what was going on!"_

"_And whose fault is that?" _my dad snapped.

"_I didn't want to leave_." Emily whispered.

"_Then why did you?" _my dad sounded genuinely confused.

"_I couldn't stand it; she was getting everything I should have had."_

"_You had a son, that should have been enough." _I heard my dad stand up and walk out of the living room. I quietly scrambled back up the stairs hoping no one saw me.

So that's what everyone was hiding. She didn't leave because she just didn't want me; she left because Leah had me. But that didn't make sense. They wouldn't have acted like Leah was my mom until Emily was gone, so that meant Emily's choice had nothing to do with me. It was simply over my dad. She didn't care about me, she probably still doesn't.

"Dinner!" my mom's voice carried up the stairs. _Oh boy, this was going to be fun _I thought to myself.

We were all gathered downstairs, mom and dad at the ends of the tables. Rory sat next to mom, with Alex right next to her of course. And Emily right next to him. I sat directly across from her, next to dad. I'm not sure who thought it was a good idea to put her next to dad, but here we were.

"So John, what school do you go to?" Emily asked pleasantly.

"The same one everyone else goes to." I didn't even look up.

"John." My dad warned.

"It's fine Sam. Do you play sports?"

"Football." I grunted.

"Just like your dad." He smile stretched across her face, well the parts that didn't have the scars across it. Everyone who knew about werewolves knew how she got it, they also knew not to mention it in front of my dad.

"He's the quarterback." Mom added in smiling at me, pride evident on her face.

"Are you on the high school team?" Emily asked, ignoring mom.

"Since I'm twelve, no." I said stiffly. She didn't even know how old I was.

"Oh right." An awkward silence filled the table.

"Mom, this is great. Make sure you write the recipe down for me." Rory tried unsuccessfully to lift the tension.

"Yeah, Lee. One of your best meals." Alex followed suit.

"Thanks, I have the recipe written down somewhere. I don't remember the last time I went of it though." My mom laughed. She was one of those spontaneous cooks who didn't like to be held back by measurements and recipes. She went with her gut, and it never failed her.

"So Leah, do you still run that Inn?" Emily asked, once again pulling the attention to herself.

"Actually no. Sam and the guys helped fix up a place and Olivia and I actually own our own Inn now." Mom sounded pleasant but I could tell she felt on the spot. "I could get you a room if you need a place to stay."

"No, actually I'm staying at my in-laws." Everyone looked around the room confused.

"Your in-laws?" Leah questioned.

"Oh, did I not mention I got married. Must have slipped my mind." Mom and dad looked hesitant, like they didn't know if they should approach the situation.

"Any one we know?" dad inquired.

"Are you jealous?" Emily teased, clearly enjoying herself.

"Just curious." Dad was un-phased by her attempts to make him feel awkward.

"Actually you do know him." Emily said slowly. Letting all our minds wander to who it could possibly be.

"Who?" Mom was clearly annoyed now.

"Brady."

**Review! And please don't be mad it took me so long to update. I apologize if it isn't one of my best chapters. Just let me know what you think.**


	6. High School SweetHearts

**Here's the couple everyone has been waiting for! (Thank the Snow Days for why I get a chance to update, school has been killing me) **

**High School Sweet-Hearts**

**Leah's POV**

"Why would he do that to himself?" I asked for the millionth time while pacing our bedroom.

"Maybe he likes her." Sam was of course being no help. He was lounging on our bed acting like nothing happened.

"Does this not bother you at all?" I exclaimed.

"Should it?" He picked up a magazine.

"She's using one of your pack brothers! That should bother you!" I grabbed the magazine from him and throw it across the room, but still no reaction.

"We don't know the whole story. We didn't really have time to ask questions."

"And don't you think that's a little suspicious! She drops a bombshell like that and then makes some stupid excuse about promising to go visit her parents." I said exasperated.

"I don't think it was stupid, I think she genuinely wanted to see her parents. And as for Brody, he can take care of himself."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"What would you like me to say?" I gave him the look he should have known was coming. That was the worst thing he could _ever _say to me, and he knew it. If there was anything I hated more than Sam disagreeing with me it was Sam being a smartass.

"What do you think I want you to say?"

"I think you just want to bitch about your cousin because she isn't jealous of you anymore."

"You did not just say that!" I stand corrected, him being a dumbass was worse. "I do not want her to be jealous of me; I want her to _really_ move on with her life."

"And what makes you think she hasn't?"

"Cause she wouldn't be here if she had!" I don't get how he didn't see her manipulating this whole situation, she still wanted him.

"Leah, there's nothing we can do about it. They are both grown adults who are making their own decisions. Now whether they are stupid decisions is a whole other story. Now come to bed." Sam reached out his arms to me, and quite frankly I couldn't resist him if I wanted to. I climbed into bed and let him wrap his arms around me. "Lee-Lee I know you don't like to sit back and watch someone get hurt, especially a pack brother, but there are some things people need to do for themselves."

"Thank you Yoda." I said curling up to his bare chest. At this point I was totally willing to drop the subject. "Since when are you the wise one?"

"I have always been wise. Remember, I'm probably smarter than anyone at our high school." he teased me about something I once told him.

"Whatever, our class was full of a bunch of people like Paul; it wasn't that much of an accomplishment."

"Leah, you just crushed all my dreams." He faked hurt.

"I think I know of a way I can make it up to you." I startled his lap, not wasting a moment. My lips found his quickly, my body melted into his very familiar body.

"You should crush my dreams more often." He whispered in my ear, his voice husky. I grinded my hips on his showing I was impatient. A soft moan escaped his lips.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Rory called from downstairs.

"Ignore her." Sam recaptured my lips with his.

"We can't." I murmured as he kissed down my jaw. "She might need something."

"Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" he gripped my thighs.

"Do you really want her to call Alex and have him come over this late at night?" this instantly killed the mood, just like I knew it would.

"I go and see what's wrong." He stood up quickly.

"Okay." I smiled, "I'll be here." I said seductively.

He quickly left the room and immediately thoughts of Emily were back. I had to find out what was going on and I knew one person who would defiantly know. I grabbed my phone quickly dialing the number.

"Collin?" the person answered.

"Hey, it's me." he probably already knew this because of caller ID but for some reason I felt nervous about calling and could feel myself close to rambling.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" He sounded tired; he must have just gotten back from patrol.

"I just cut to the chase so you can get some rest. What do you know about Brady marring Emily?"

"Ahh, I knew you would eventually call about that." I waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"So what happened? Were they drunk at a bar?"

"No, not drunk."

"Then what?" it was like pulling teeth, he wasn't just going to straight up tell me.

"Why can't it just be love?" I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Well is it?"

"Hard to say."

"Ugh, just tell me. What's up with the secrets?"

"Let's just say that Brady was trying to protect her."

"From what?" I practically yelled.

"Herself." Really? That was the lamest line ever!

"And why was she endangering herself?" I tried to gather some patients.

"She wasn't necessarily endangering herself. But look I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Well you've told me this much, might as well tell me the rest." He seemed to ponder this for a moment. There was a long pause.

"She was really depressed when he saw her at this bar, not far from La Push." So I was right, there was alcohol involved. "She didn't think anyone would want her because of her scars and because Brady never imprinted he thought he would be alone forever. They both wanted someone that new their secret and they found each other."

"So it was a marriage of convenience."

"Leah, you can think what you want, but they do care about each other. It may not be love right not but I think it could get there."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure Brady wouldn't get hurt."

"Thanks Lee and I won't let anything happen to him."

We hung up and I turned around from where I was facing the wall. Only to discover I had an audience.

"You just couldn't let it go." Sam teased. I must have been so consumed in the conversation that I didn't even hear him come in.

"Well you know me." I smiled as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Yeah I do."

"What'd Rory need?"

"She wanted to see if she could spend the night at Claire's."

"Isn't it a little late to be going over?"

"She said Claire's mom was letting Quil come over less because of their relationship and that Clair was starting to have withdrawals." I laughed out loud at this.

"They are really cut together." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now come on. It's time for my beautiful wife and me to go to bed." He pulled me into bed, but let's just say there was very little sleeping down that night.

**Rory's POV**

I stuffed my bag full of some things I would need to spend the night. Making sure I had _everything_. I grabbed the car keys and went out to my beat-up car.

Clair didn't live that far away, but I really had no desire to go there. After all I didn't want to see what her and Quil would be doing. They have just recently taken their relationship to the next level and now he was even sneaking into her room in the middle of the night to be with her. I wanted that, of course it would be impossible with two werewolf parents but I didn't just want that. I wanted the intimacy like they had. You could tell they loved each other and that nothing would separate them.

I drove for about ten minutes before I pulled up to a very familiar house. The house I spent my child hood in. I didn't bother knocking, knowing it would be open. I knew he was home because he had to patrol with my dad tomorrow evening.

I followed the familiar halls without turning a light on, not wanting to disturb him. And amazingly I didn't. I found his room easily, it was my old room. For some reason he chose this to be the new mater bed room, rather than my mom's.

I hovered over him, not sure how to proceed. I hadn't really gotten past the whole getting here part in my head. Should I wake him up? Or just lie next to him and wait for him to wake on his own?

_I should wake him up,_ I decided _if I didn't he would never get up._ Okay, one question down a hundred more to go. _How should I wake him? _

I decided to just go with the cliché method and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Rory?" he asked, but it sounded like he was still sleeping. This brought a smile to my lips.

"Alex, wake up." I whispered in his ear.

His strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me on top of him. I was lying horizontally on top of Alex, every inch of me pressed against him while his arms pinned me there.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"I wanted to see you." I told him, feeling self-conscious. What if he thought I was needy? But no, he just smiled.

"I'm going to assume your parents don't know you're here." He finally opened his beautiful brown eyes all the way so he could fully look at me.

"That would probably be a good assumption." Great he was going to tell me to go home.

He had his half smile on, the one that took my breath away. "If your dad finds out he will kill me."

"Then we better make sure he doesn't find out." I smiled back.

"You never did tell me why you are here. Is everything okay." h ran his fingers through my hair.

"I wanted to see you." I repeated.

"No, the real reason." He was a little more serious.

I didn't answer; I just crashed my lips on his mouth. He kissed me back instantly. It was more passionate then we had ever kissed before. I quickly opened my mouth, allowing him access. My arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers in his hair while his were still around my waist. He flipped me over so that he was on top, gaining the control. My fingers trailed his bare chest, tracing all the muscles. They slowly made their way down to his boxers. I tugged on the hem, letting him know what I wanted.

This made him pull back quickly. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" I reached for him again.

"Lor, you haven't thought it through."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a brand new condom. "I've thought about it." I tried to steady my voice but I could tell I was unsuccessful.

"Rory, you're not ready." He was staring at the condom that was now on my stomach as if it was the scariest thing in the world for him.

"Don't tell me I'm not ready! I know what I want."

"And it's not this." he said gently, still not meeting my eye.

I shoved him off me, standing up and grabbing my bag. "I'm sorry having sex with me is _so _revolting." I stormed out of the room, leaving Alex on the bed. He didn't stay that way for long. Before I even made it down the hall he grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"How can you think that?" he asked searching my face. I quickly put up a mask, not wanting him to see how hurt I was.

"I'm sorry you got stuck imprinting on me." I said trying to sound fierce.

"I'm not." Alex whipped the tears that I didn't know were there away. "Rory, it's not that I don't want to be with you in every sense of the word, but when we are ready to take that step I don't want you to have any fears. I want you to be completely ready and I want us to talk about it and make the decision together."

"I don't want to let you down. What if I'm not good?" I whispered the last part. He surprised me by letting out a low chuckle.

"Rory, you are all I have ever wanted. I know you will be amazing." I couldn't hide the blush that made its way to my cheeks. "But I want your first time to be special. I want my first time to be special."

"What?" I must have heard him wrong. There was no way he was a—a—virgin. A small smile crossed his lips, like my being surprised amused him.

"Why so shocked?"

"I mean—, I just assumed that you—, I mean—you haven't?"

"No, I was waiting on the right girl." This time I smiled back at him.

"What do you think, have you found her yet?" I asked allowing him to pull me into his arms.

"I think there is an incredible chance that I have." He lightly kissed my forehead. "So if you're not willing to wait at least do it for me. So I get my special first time." I knew he was just saying that so I would wait but there was something about know that he hadn't had any experience either that made me relax.

"Okay, now how 'bout we go back to bed and get some sleep?" I asked hoping he wouldn't send me home. He just grabbed my hand and led me back to bed. I could defiantly get used to sharing a bed with him.

**Review please! The more reviews the faster I update. When I don't get them I have no motivation :)**


	7. A Little Fluff

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. School has really gotten to me and I now have a job on top of it. I just need to sort everything out and I should start updating regularly again. **

**Let me know your ideas and what you want to happen!**

**A Little Fluff**

**Leah's POV**

I knocked on the door, nerves about what would happen if someone answered it. '_Just act like this is any other guest. You are just doing a routine check to make sure she had everything' _I told myself. But I was never this nervous with other guests. After the second knock Emily answered.

"Leah, what a surprise!" I wasn't sure if it was a good surprise or not.

"Hey Em, I just wanted to make sure you had everything." I tried to see past her to see if Brody was there, but I didn't see any sign of a guy staying with her.

"Oh, I have everything. You have a very nice Inn. Too bad I won't be staying that long."

"Really? Why not?" I tried not to sound like I was trying to figure out a puzzle, but it was hard.

"Well, Brody is getting his place set up and I'm going to move in." she smiled.

"Of course." I forced a smile back. Something about this felt off. "You know Em, no one knew you and Brody were so close."

"Oh we weren't." she turned and walked back into the room, I followed.

"But you two are married?" I was still trying to make sense of this.

"I said we _weren't_."

"But don't you think you rushed into it a bit?"

"We didn't see a point in waiting."

"Maybe to see if you two were truly compatible? Or to figure out if you really loved one another?" I wasn't sure if it was just me but this made no sense to me.

"Leah, I know you have to analyze everything and make guys beg to be with you, but I'm not like that. When I see something I want I go and get it, I don't waste time."

"Well we all know that," I muttered under my breath. "I've never made a guy beg to be with me."

"Really because I'm almost positive every time Sam and you got together he had to ask you numerous times."

"So you think I should just give in to every guy that asks me out."

"I think you should stop judging me and live your own life."

"You know what, I'm out of here. I don't even know why I came." I said exasperated.

"You came because you can't stand that I'm happy!" Oh she did not just go there!

"No, you know what, not everything is about you. I swear if you hurt Brody or your son you will regret ever coming back!"

"Since when have you cared about Brody?"

"He's my pack brother! And maybe you should worry less about Brody and more about your son." And with that I left. I couldn't wait until she got out of my Inn.

**Rory POV. **

I woke up on something hard and yet strangely comfortable. It took me a second to remember where I was but once I did I didn't want to get up. I knew he was up because his hand was tracing up and down my back. I didn't move hoping to stay like this for a little longer; unfortunately he could tell I was awake.

"Morning angel." Alex said lightly kissing the top of my head.

"Morning." I kissed his bare chest. I loved being so close to him.

"So what are our plans for today?" He asked still tracing patterns on my back.

"Well I think first I should go home so my parents don't get suspicious." I sighed, he just chuckled.

"I think they are already going to be suspicious, or outright pissed."

"Well then I shouldn't go home, should I?"

"Your dad will kill you." Alex responded, but he didn't tell me to go home I noticed.

"No, my dad will kill _you_." I laughed.

"Oh well thanks." He smiled, god I loved his smile.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you." I said looking deeply into his dark eyes and I knew he would never let anything happen to me. I felt completely safe with him.

"Well since I have you to protect me I guess you are stuck with me all day."

"That sounds perfect!" Alex began to get up. "Where are you going?" I don't know about him but I was content lying in bed all day.

"I thought you might like some breakfast." As much as I wanted to lay around with him I was hungry, and he was an amazing cook. I quickly got up grabbing his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Oh, now I know why you keep me around." He smiled and kissed me on the mouth. I quickly pulled back and he gave me a questioning look.

"No, morning breath."

"I don't care." He pulled me back into the kiss and this time I didn't have the will power to pull away. We stayed like that for a good five minutes before we were both panting. "I could get used to you staying here." My face lit up at the idea; I loved the thought of living with him.

"Don't you think you should take me on a proper date before you invite me to move in?"

"You know what, I think you're right. I'll be right back." He walked out of the kitchen grabbing his phone. Several minutes later and he was back, with a huge grin spread across his face.

"What was that about?" he just shook his head, smirking at me.

"You have the sexiest smirk." I thought, well at least it was meant to be a thought

"Really, the sexiest?" He asked, smirking even more.

"Oh shut up, don't act like you don't know what you do to girls." He just raised one eyebrow at me. "So you're saying you don't notice all the girls throwing themselves at you, or how you seem to get everything you want just by smiling at a girl."

"Really, I always thought it was my way with words."

"Yeah, that's how you always manage to get free food from the dinner in town."

"I don't always get free food." He protested.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you actually paid for food there?"

"Huh, I don't recall."

"Exactly."

"So are you telling me you wouldn't accept food from someone if they offered?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I stuck my tongue out at him, just one of my many ways of showing my maturity.

"So when I take you on a date tonight and offer to pay, you'll say no?"

"That's different; I won't get the food for free." I protested.

"No, I won't get the food for free, you will."

"That's different, you're my boyfriend."

"I'm just saying, you like free food as much as I do." He smirked at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I demanded.

"But I thought you said it was sexy." He teased, bringing his lips down to mine.

"So what do we have planned for the rest of the day?" I asked a little breathlessly. His face lit up as soon as I mentioned our plans. He must be very excited about it. This made me even more anxious. I'm not too good on surprises; I get that from my mom.

"Go home and change. I'll pick you up in an hour." He smiled at me.

"And what should I be dressed for?"

"Nothing too nice."

"Is that really all you are going to tell me?" he just nodded and kissed me one more time. This kiss held all the passion from last night but none of the urgency; it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced

I made my way back in the house. They thought I was sleeping over at Claire's so I wouldn't have to explain coming home in the morning but I think having Alex's scent all over me would be a dead giveaway. I just had to make it to the shower and I'd be good.

"Have fun?" my mom's voice called from the living room.

"Uh yeah, I'm just going to hop in the shower."

"That would be a good idea, wouldn't want your dad to kill your boyfriend." Crap! I was hoping she couldn't smell it from in the other room. I slowly entered.

"Don't tell. I swear nothing happened." I pleaded.

"I believe you and I honestly don't care if you spend the night there I trust Alex, but your dad would care. _I _care that you lied to me."

"I'm sorry mom; I just wanted to see him."

"Next time just call him, or wait 'til a reasonable hour to go and see him." She gave me a swift smile.

"Is everything ok?"

"John and Emily have a lunch date; your dad is taking him." Ahh, should have known it had something to do with that.

"How's John taking it?"

"Better than expected. But you know he could use a nice sibling bonding day." She looked at me expectantly.

"I'm free tomorrow. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, now go get in the shower before your dad gets back home." I smiled and ran up the stairs, excited about seeing Alex again.

**I thought I would just have some Rory and Alex fluff. Again I'm sorry it has taken me soooo long to update. You have no idea how busy I have been. But I promise you won't have to wait that long again for any chapter. Please review! I haven't been getting that many, and I quite honestly forgot about my writing. So remind me and review.**


	8. Lunch

**So I'm going to make this chapter long to apologize :) **

**Lunch**

**Rory's POV**

"Mom!" I called downstairs. I had nothing to wear! How was I supposed to know what to dress for when I didn't know where we were going?

"Honey, what is it?" my mom came in my room. She actually looked her age, all the stress was catching up to her. It has to be something more than just John.

"Mom, is something going on with the pack?"

"What do you mean?" she tried to pull off a laugh, but it didn't sound right.

"Is something bad about to happen?" I tried again.

"Everything will be fine." She gave me a reassuring smile. "Now, what do you need?"

I decided to drop it, figuring Alex would cave so much faster than my mom. "Alex and I have a date and I don't know what to wear."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, it's a surprise."

My mom sighed, "Ok, well there are only so many places he can take you, we live in La Push after all." I laughed, that was true. "So it really doesn't matter what you wear, every place we have here you can wear jeans and a T-shirt."

"I want to look decent, this is our first date." My mom rolled her eyes.

"Just wear your jean skirt and a nice blouse." Well that was simple, I should have thought of that.

My mom left and my thoughts instantly went back to the pack. Everyone had been weird lately. I remembered the first time Alex kissed me, there was a howl and Alex freaked out. There must be something going on… but what? I pondered this while I put on my makeup.

Before I was even downstairs I knew he was already here. I could sense him.

"Hey beautiful." He said to me as I walked into the living room where he and my mom had been talking. I looked between both of them, I had interrupted something.

"Don't stop talking just because I came in." I told them as I went and sat on his lap.

"Oh we weren't talking about anything important. Ya'll go and have fun." My mom told us as she hurried out of the room. I looked at Alex.

"Well, let's go." He stood up with me. I followed him to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we both climbed in his car. It wasn't a great car but it worked.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." I huffed.

"If you won't tell me where we are going will you tell me what's going on with the pack?"

"What do you mean?" Alex almost made me believe there was nothing going on, but I knew better than that.

"Alex, please I'm scared." I said in a small voice and as soon as I said it I felt horrible, I never wanted to use the imprint against him like that.

"That's low, Lor." He looked like he was trying to control himself. I could tell I hurt him.

"I know but I have to know if something is going to hurt my family. If something is going to hurt you." I said and this time I didn't have to try and sound scared, I really was.

Alex grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us." he reassured me.

"Promise?" I knew he couldn't lie to me.

"I can't make a promise like that, I don't know the full extent of what's going on." he said in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine, and not in the good way.

"Will you tell me as much as you know?" he looked into my eyes sensing that I wasn't going to let it go, he gave a swift nod.

"Your parents are going to kill me." he muttered to himself and then began. "Well a few weeks ago we started catching unfamiliar scents close to our borders, they always keep just outside. But a couple weeks ago they started coming inside, and they didn't kill anyone. That's what we can't figure out; we assumed they were vegetarians, like the Cullens." His face told me they no one believed that anymore. "And then that night at the beach, you remember our first kiss." He squeezed my hand tighter and a slight smile appeared on his face but just as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

"Someone got killed?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yes, some high school kid near from the party you were at." His face was grim.

"Oh my god! They were that close!" he just squeezed tighter, "Who was it?"

"A girl named Maya." I gasped, I didn't know her well but I had a couple classes with her.

"Maya is dead and everyone is acting like everything is ok? We are going out for goodness sake!"

"Rory, everything is under control. Your dad is taking care of it." He tried to calm me down.

"Dad's phasing again?"

"Only for now, then everything will go back to how it was before."

_Not for Maya,_ I thought to myself. How can everyone be so calm about this? "Maybe we should just go back home?" I wasn't in the mood for going out any more.

"I don't think so; you made me tell you what's going on, the least you can do is go to lunch with me." I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Fine." It was then that I realized we were parked in front of the beach, the same spot we had kissed at. I was about to ask what we were doing there when he grabbed a picnic basket from the back seat. It's really sad I didn't even smell anything.

"How about a picnic on the beach?"

"That sounds perfect." I said and took his hand as he led me to the same spot we were in a few nights before.

**Sam's POV **

Lunch with Emily actually wasn't that bad. I wasn't supposed to stay for the whole thing but I couldn't leave him, he was scared. But in the middle of it he started warming up to Emily, they were talking without my help. Of course that didn't mean I didn't get dragged into every couple minutes.

"My mom and dad have to take care of the pack now." My son said, responding to something Emily had asked. She didn't look to pleased that he referred to Leah as 'mom' but she let it go.

"Are you and your mom close?" or at least I thought she let it go.

"Yeah, she's the best. She lets me do so much more than dad does. But don't ask her for anything when she has that angry look on her face, you end up with a lot of chores." I laughed out loud causing them both to glance over at me. I couldn't help it; I knew exactly what look he was talking about.

"You have no room to talk dad, Mom does it to you to." This made me stop laughing. I had a bad habit of provoking Leah when she was mad and let's just say she got a lot of work done around the house making me work to get back on her good side.

"So your mom controls the house?" Emily asked.

"She thinks she does, but we all think Rory really does." I laughed again. Rory had everyone wrapped around her finger, she always had. She just had something about her that made you want to give in, so when she asked for something she usually got it.

"Really? I thought Leah would need to be in control, she always needed to be back when I knew her."

"Emily." I warned, the last thing we needed was Emily to start brainwashing John.

"What?" she asked innocently, "It's true; Leah liked to have everything a certain way." It was kind of true, Leah didn't like things to be hectic but she was never controlling.

"My mom would never try to control me; she likes me to make my own choices." He frowned, probably thinking of one of Leah's confusing stories.

"Well it seems we all have a lot of catching up to do." She said giving me a look.

"Yeah!" John said excitedly. "You guys could do a double date!" I groaned, knowing Leah would never say no.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm free tonight." She looked at me.

"Well, I don't know our schedule…I may have to talk to Leah…We may have to do shifts…" I tried to think of excuses.

"I'll call Leah right now and get it all figured out." She got up from the table, her phone already out.

I gave John a look, "What? I'm only trying to help. You and mom don't go out much anymore."

"We go out plenty." I said stubbornly, John just rolled his eyes.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

_Your mom could kill your biological mother _I thought to myself, but I couldn't tell him that. Instead I said: "You're right, it'll be fine."

**Rory's POV**

I wanted to enjoy lunch, but my mind kept going back to the possible threat. How could they keep us all in the dark if there were vampires in La Push.

"You're a million miles away." Alex said, after twenty minutes of me zoning out.

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

His hand cupped my face, making me feel slightly better, "This is why we didn't want to tell you, there's nothing to worry about."

"How do you know?" I was beginning to get angry; they were all taking this too lightly. "You don't even know what the threat is. What if something happens to you." A tear fell down my cheek, which he quickly whipped away.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to me. How could I when I have you to come home to." This made me smile and gave me an idea.

"I want to move in with you!" I blurted out.

He shook his head, "Lor, why must you rush us?"

"I want to be able to take care of you and be there for you when you need me. I don't want to waste any time away from you." I pulled myself onto his lap, needing to get closer.

"What about your family, they'll need you." He said gently.

"They have John." The others probably couldn't help much.

"Rory when everything settles down we can think about it, but we aren't going to rush into anything just because you're scared." I buried my face in his shirt.

"I don't want to because I'm scared." I said stubbornly.

"Ok, then there is no reason to rush." He said just as stubbornly, he smiled in victory and I couldn't help but bring my lips to him. It quickly turned into a heated kiss, he had flipped us over so he was on top of my and I was lying in the sand. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. One of his hands wrapped itself in my hair, holding my lips firmly to his; while the other grazed down my side, leaving a trail of fire wherever he went. My arms wound around his neck pulling myself closer. Alex unfortunately pulled away, both of us breathing heavy.

"I could get use to this." he said, his breathing irregular. I just smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He was about to say something else but was interrupted by a distant howl. Alex immediately jumped up, pulling me with him. He started throwing stuff in the basket, faster than you would think possible. He grabbed my hand, leading me to the car.

"Drive back to your place, I'll follow you and make sure nothing happens." He gave me the keys and opened the door for me. I knew there was no time to argue, and no point. So I pulled him in a quick but passionate kiss.

"You better not let anything happen to you." I tried to sound strong, but failed

He gave me a swift kiss again, "I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled and then he was gone. I climbed in the car and drove off, driving way over the speed limit. I could see Alex in the forest, following me all the way home. He left me as soon as I was on our street. I ran in the house and my mom was on the phone, speaking frantically to someone. She quickly hung up as soon as she saw me.

"Rory, thank god." She pulled me in a tight hug.

"Mom, what's going on? And don't you dare tell me nothing. Alex told me about the vampires." I didn't let go, I didn't want to admit it but I was scared.

She sighed, like she had figured as much. "They discovered at least five of them and they were moving closer into town."

"Five? How many wolves are out? Will there be enough?"

"It'll be fine." I could tell she was worried though. "Why don't you help me make dinner, I'm sure they will be hungry when they get back."

Ten minutes later and everything was done. That's the problem with distracting yourself with chores; you tend to finish them faster. I decided to sit on the back porch, knowing this is where they would come when they finished.

That's when I heard it, the fighting. I'd never heard anything like it before, even though I grew up with wolves, they had always kept me away from it. And I understood why, it sounded awful. But the thing that got to me was the howling, you could tell when it was in anger, or pain.

A particularly loud howl felt like a bullet in my heart, I didn't know how I knew but I wash sure it was Alex. I knew I would just get in the way but I couldn't wait there, he could be dying. I took off into the forest, ignoring my mom calling for me.

**Sam's POV (right after lunch with Emily)**

"Hey, Lee. We're home." I called, hoping to talk her out of dinner with Emily.

"Hey, how'd it go little man?" she asked ruffling his hair. He was eleven but she still felt the need to do that to him.

"It wasn't that bad. I sorta like her." he said smiling. Leah pulled him into a tight hug.

"That's great. Maybe we-" Leah was cut off by a howl nearby. We both froze; if they were getting me then it must be bad. "John go up to your room." Leah told him, he nodded without argument.

"I have to go." I told her already knowing what she was going to say.

"No you don't, they have plenty of wolves." She argued, I could tell she was scared. Things had been getting bad fast.

"Not as skilled as I am." I knew she couldn't argue with this.

"Then I'm coming to." My god she was stubborn.

"And leave the kids unprotected?" this stopped her.

Jake ran into the house, "Come on Sam, we have to go. There are at least five vamps heading towards town right now." That settled the argument, I needed to go and Leah needed to protect our family. I gave her a quick kiss as I ran out of the house.

I phased without even taking off my clothes, I didn't have time. I heard all the scattered thoughts of my pack mates.

_Where are they? _I demanded, jumping into the leader role.

_Near the south side of town and they are running in_ Jared replied.

They were running fast, like they knew exactly where they were going.

_They've changed directions, they are heading towards you Sam. _We were all confused, I lived on the outside of town, they were heading back out of La Push…

Alex and I ended up in a small clearing, a few other wolves joined us, waiting for the vampires. _Everyone fall in, we'll cut them off here. _I told them, it seemed easy enough.

_Umm Sam, I think we have a problem…_

_What is- _my thoughts were cut off, we all saw the number of vampires through Jared's eyes. There were at least thirty. _Get them away from my house! _I shouted, by this time all our families would be there. The thought of those vampires around our families sent chills down our spines.

All the wolves jumped into action, trying to push them away. But the vampires kept pushing back. We were all hoping they would think it was worth it, our numbers were about even.

_They're trying to find wholes in us. _Alex noticed. _Stay together; don't let any of them through. _I saw images of Rory pass through his mind. He was starting to freak out; they were pushing us closer and closer to the house.

_We have to fight_ I told them, even though everyone was hoping it wouldn't get to that point. _Stand your ground. _We all prepared for the attack, which we didn't have to wait long for. In seconds they were on us. They clearly had us out numbered, and they knew it. But we were better fighters.

I attacked one that was going after Alex and took him out efficiently. _Remember our training with the Cullens. They seemed like newborns._

Before I could form another coherent though three newborns attacked me. One got the better of me and held onto my back, not letting go. I could feel her reaching for my neck.

Jake jumped over me, taking out the young vampire. It seemed like they had endless reinforcements, every time we would destroy one more would come. And to make it worse we were getting closer to home.

Our numbers were dropping. Well at least not that I could tell, but we were getting pretty beat up.

There was a loud crack and then an even louder howl. I could tell it was Alex; a vamp had broken one of his front legs. I ran to help him. Throwing newborns out of my way. I froze in my tracks, seeing my worst nightmare. My little girl in the hands of a vampire.

Alex saw it at the same time, attempting to get up and attack. The vampire had Rory by the neck, but he didn't attempt to break it or even bite her. Everyone froze, including the vampires.

"We've got what we want." The blonde vampire that was holding my daughter said. And with that they began to retreat at full speed, with Rory. Alex and I were in hot pursuit with the rest of the pack not far behind us. Alex began to fall behind; he could only do so much with a broken arm, but he didn't stop.

_We've lost them_ I didn't care who said it, I ignored it.

_No _Alex growled back, _we have to pick up the scent somewhere_. But even I knew we couldn't follow it anymore when we lost it at the highway. They had cars waiting.

Alex let out an ear piercing cry and kept searching. _Alex we have to go back home. _I could barely say it myself, I needed to find her. But this wasn't going to help, we needed to regroup.

_No, they can't have gotten that far ahead, we can find them. _He persisted.

_No! You need medical attention and we need to think about our next move. _I commanded. He had no choice but to listen. I didn't care about using the alpha command right now, I needed to find my daughter and wandering around the forest helplessly was not going to help.

**Ok, so I can either take a break from updating and I will be able to write the rest of the story and update them all sometime in August. Or I can update whenever I get the chance now and you can have random chapter updates throughout the summer. Let me know what you want. And I want to reassure all my faithful readers, I may not be the most reliable updater but I promise I won't give up on my story. I'll finish this story. Thanks again for all the support. **


	9. Tension

**Tension**

**Alex's POV**

We have been looking for two days to no avail. But I can't give up; I don't know what I would do with myself if something happened to her. I was already fully healed and ready to run until I found her. I had to find her; there was no question about it. I would either find her or die trying.

_We can't keep searching like this; we don't even know what we are searching for. _I heard one of the newer wolves, Michael think.

I'm not sure who growled louder, Sam or me. But we definitely got the point across. Neither of us was giving up on the search.

_Well we do need to take a break. If we pass out from starvation we won't be any good. _ Jared said being the reasonable one.

I hadn't eaten since my lunch with Rory. When we got back to the house everything was frantic. Leah had been so distraught she let Emily watch the kids.

_Fine, we go in for a quick break. But no one ask Leah for food. _Sam said remembering Leah's face when we told her the news. Everyone silently agreed. We trotted back to Sam's house, hoping to pick up some kind of trail. Everyone in the pack cared about Rory, she's the whole reason we are one pack.

Leah was in the same spot we had left her in; it didn't look as if she moved much. Her head shot up as soon as we opened the door. She looked hopefully to Sam, but the hope disappeared as soon as she saw Sam's expression. Sam quickly went to her wrapping her in his arms, attempting to comfort her. We cleared out of the room trying to give them privacy. Everyone went to the kitchen, but I ended upstairs; in Rory's room. It smelled just like her: cinnamon with a hint of something else, I couldn't quite identify. Her walls were decorated in places she wanted to go and pictures of her friends and family. I laid on her bed, inhaling her scent. It hadn't been that long but I already missed her like crazy. But more than that I was scared. I knew she was alive, I don't know how but I did. But I didn't know if she was hurt or scared and I wanted- no I needed to be there and protect her. But I didn't know where "there" was. Why would vampires be after Rory?

**Rory's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, but I could already tell it wasn't mine. I reached out hoping I would find Alex, but instead I found myself on a large empty bed. Then the memories came back to me. Alex! I had to find him and make he was okay. I quickly scrambled out of bed. I searched the walls looking for a light switch or a door, but instead I found curtains. Yanking them open I discovered I was in the middle of the woods. I pulled the window open and quickly jumped out. I ran to the forest edge, if I could make it there I would be safe. Alex and dad would find me. I was a few steps from the forest when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I froze. The hand whirled me around so I was facing him. I don't think I had ever been this scared in my life. I took in the person, if you could call him that, the blood red eyes with the pale skin was enough to stop my heart. He had a side smile on his face revealing his sharp fangs.

"Where do you think you're going?" his voice was like silk and to most people it would be attractive, but to me it was nauseatingly sweet. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

I shivered as his cold breath hit my face. I still didn't say anything, fear paralyzing me. I just kept repeating _Alex and dad will save me_ in my head. But if they hadn't killed me yet chances are they want something from me, whatever they wanted was keeping me alive.

"Of course that would make the boss angry, maybe I should just turn you?" A sneer crossed his face.

This snapped me out of it. Over my dead body. "Who is your boss and why would they care?" I asked, hopefully sounding calmer than I felt.

"Let's just say he finds you very interesting," As he said this his sneer grew. He reached his hand out to touch me again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I growled, trying to sound menacing.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" He looked amused.

"Because my dad is the leader of one of the biggest packs of shape-shifters and they will kill you if you touch me."

"Really? Is this that why it was so easy to get you in the first place? I heard your boyfriend didn't fair to well in the fight." he teased me; one of his hands began playing with a strand of my hair. I tried not to shutter, but I couldn't help how scared I was. How did he know who Alex was? I wasn't sure if I was more scared for Alex or myself. He had to be ok.

"My dad will kill you." _My parents will save me. "_You don't know them!"

"Oh, I know exactly who your parents are."

**Leah's POV**

As soon as I saw his face I knew they hadn't found her. I could tell the guys were giving up hope, it had already been two days and the more time that went by the less likely it was for them to find her. They must have wanted her for something; otherwise the boys would have found her body by now. That thought didn't bring me any comfort. They had no reservations about killing that poor girl. What did they want with Rory?

"Sam, I want to help search." I demanded when Sam came home for a quick meal. That's how it has been for the past couple days. The boys would run in, grab a bite to eat, and leave. The house was lonely, but the sooner they found Rory the better. But I was driving myself crazy sitting at home.

"We've been over this Leah, it's too dangerous. You need to stay here with the kids." Sam said exhaustedly. It made me feel bad arguing with him, I knew he was barely hanging on.

"I can't stand it Sam! My baby girl is out there and I can't do anything! It's driving me crazy!" I was yelling by now, all the tension in the house has slowly been building.

"You think I like it? I'm trying to protect everyone and I can't! And my daughter is paying the price for that now! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you to!" he jumped up from his chair so fast it flew backwards, slamming into the wall. "I have to get back out here." And with that he left.

I sank to the ground crying, I couldn't stand this anymore. Everything was going wrong so fast and nothing could stop it. There was no sign of Rory, Sam and I had been fighting, and the kids could feel something wrong. The tension was hard on them. I needed to get out there and fix this.

I quickly scribbled a note on where I was going and I grabbed my car keys. I drove, breaking many laws, to the border of La Push, right out of the packs protection. The vampires that took Rory obviously wanted something and it wasn't Sam. If I could sacrifice myself for Rory, I would gladly do it. I was running out of ideas, this had to work.

**Sam's POV**

I felt bad for yelling at Lee, again. But it was _so _frustrating, not being able to figure this out, being helpless. Rory and Leah were relying on me and I was failing them.

_Nothing over here Sam _Jared thought from his end of La Push. That thought was what had been haunting me since Rory's kidnapping. There was _nothing_ going on. The woods were _silent. _

_Keep looking_ I snapped. Again I felt bad, but everyone understood. I couldn't lose her, neither could Alex.

_How's Leah hanging in there? _Paul asked. Normally I would make fun of him for caring and he would get all defensive, but lately he's been the pack's strength. Always making sure everyone was ok. It was weird the roles people played in times of need.

_Barely _I whispered, the memory of our recent argument popping in my head. Everyone sighed; our arguing was quickly becoming a normal occurrence.

_I got something! _Seth called.

_It smells like leeches _Paul thought. They showed us where they were and the pack raced to join them. _It's fresh._

_How many? _Jacob asked.

_Only one? _Seth stated, but it was more of a question. This clan was so big it didn't make sense for only one to enter our territory. Unless…

_It's a distraction! _I practically yelled. I was running back to the house when I caught a whiff of Leah's sent. _No. _

_Why would Leah be out? She knows how dangerous it is. _Jared asked.

_She wants to help. _I growled.

_How is getting eaten by vamps helpful? _Paul asked, causing me to growl at him. An image of Leah at the mercy of a blood sucking leech made me run faster. No one was going to lay a finger on her. I was going to get there and force them to bring me to my daughter and then tear them apart.

The trail led us to a narrow road, right outside our territory. Leah had known what she was doing. Her car sat right at the edge.

She was no longer near the car. But had walked off, further away from La Push.

_Where is she going?_ I ignored this stupid question. Obviously no one knew.

We followed the scent for about a mile, until it mixed so strongly with vamps that all the new werewolves were getting very edgy. They weren't used to dealing so closely with vampires. My wolf form was shaking with anger.

_I'm going to kill her! What the hell was she thinking! _I was so angry, not necessarily at Leah, but she wasn't helping.

_Genius! _Paul murmured.

_What? _I was getting even angrier.

He just took off, following her scent. Her scent! They didn't take a car! The pack took off after Paul. Maybe Leah did know what she was doing. Let's just hope this plan doesn't backfire, and they take her to where ever Rory is being held.

**Rory's POV**

"So why would you take a van?" I asked, feeling brave again. Maybe I could get them talking and figure out an escape plan. The brunette vampire just regarded me skeptically. "If you want something from my parents, wouldn't it be easier for them to find you if you had traveled on foot?"

"We don't want your parents." He stated simply. He had brought us back to the room I had first woken up in; but this time they were smart, he was standing guard.

"Then why take me? Why keep me alive?" I was so confused.

"I didn't say we didn't want something from you." What?

"Then what do you want? I'm sure you have more money than my parents. We don't have anything to give you. If you let me go I'm sure my dad would let you leave without harming you." I was rambling. "He's the leader, his word is law."

"We can take your father's pathetic pack."

"So if it isn't protection what is it?" He let out an exacerbated sigh.

"We don't want both your parents, just one. And it has proven more difficult than we expected."

"Why do you want my dad? What can he give you?" he clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"My mom? She's not even a shifter. What can she give you?"

"That's all you get to know." He didn't look like he was going to cave, but I had to find out. I had to warn them somehow.

"She can't give you anything my dad can't."

"It's not about what she can give us." This really confused me. The vampire walked to the window and looked out, "It looks like your times up."

I waited for him to attack, I hoped it was painless. He came at me with an unbelievable speed. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the chair that I had been sitting on.

"It's been fun." The last thing I would see were his piercing red eyes.


	10. How to Save a Life

**How to Save a Life**

**I made this chapter extra-long and suspenseful to make up for my lack of updating. (Over 3,000 words!)**

**WARNING: This chapter does have some mature content in it, it will be marked. Not suitable for younger readers. Don't worry, you can understand the story without it. Thank you.**

**Leah's POV**

I was taken so deep into the forest that if you asked me to take you there again I would probably end up lost. The impossible speed in which we were flying through it probably didn't help. We ended up in front of a small cabin. I had never seen it before; of course I had never been in these woods before. I could tell we were very far from home, I hoped Sam would be able to find us fast enough. I could smell Rory. She was close.

"What do you want from me?" I snarled at them. I was surrounded by about 15 vampires. They simply ignored me and continued talking in hushed voices, so low I couldn't even hear. The door to the cabin opened and another vampire walked out. This left me to wonder how many more were in the cabin?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw who he was dragging along.

"Rory!" I cried and tried to run to her, but one of the vamps was faster and grabbed me before I could reach her.

"Mommy." She sobbed. Hearing her like that broke my heart.

"Let me go! Let me see my daughter!" I screamed at no one in particular. One of the vampires nodded his head and I was immediately let go. That would be useful; he must be the leader, or at least someone with power. I ran over to Rory, pulling her into my arms as soon as I was close enough. She cried in to my shirt and I just held her.

"As touching as this is we need to move, there is no doubt in my mind that you useless idiots led the werewolves straight to us." The leader snapped. Damn, if they moved my plan was ruined, I needed to by some time. Sam needed to get here.

"What do you want from my family?" I demanded.

"Not your family, just you." He smirked at me; it sent shivers down my spine. But fortunately they didn't want anything from my family; I just needed them to let Rory go.

"You have me, now you can let Rory go." I tried.

He just chuckled, "If only it was that easy."

"It can be. Just let her go and I promise I will go willingly."

"But then what do we do about your husband?" He asked patronizingly.

"Send Rory back and she'll make sure he doesn't come." I was grasping at straws at this point, hoping something would save Rory.

"You must not have a good relationship if your daughter could stop him from coming." He chuckled again; this was all a game to him.

"If you promised to not hurt me if he doesn't come he won't."

"Hmmm, but whose definition of hurt? I don't think we are going to hurt you but your husband would disagree greatly." He smirked again.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered. I was beginning to get scared for both mine and Rory's safety. She was still sobbing into my shirt but she seemed to be pulling herself together a little bit.

"Well let's just say that we are curious to what would happen if there was a vampire-shape shifter baby." He smirk grew as my eyes did. They were planning on raping me and impregnating me. "You don't have to think about it as rape sweetheart, we can talk first." Damn, he can read thoughts; I tried to minimize my thoughts, hoping he wouldn't be able to figure out my plan, though at point my plan was pretty transparent.

"Why me?" My voice wasn't as strong as I had wished it was.

"And here I thought you were smarter than this. I hope our children have my brains." The thought of that made me feel nauseous; the thought of a man touching me in that way besides Sam made me feel sick. "Since only men vampires can reproduce in order for this to work we need a female shifter, and as far as I know you are the only one. That is unless your daughter starts shifting." He looked over Rory like he was about to attack.

"She doesn't and she isn't going to." I snapped, trying to take that idea out of their heads completely.

"Shame." He was still staring at Rory so I pulled her closer to myself hoping to shield her. Alex and Sam needed to get here; they wouldn't let anything happen to my daughter. "I'm glad the looks run in the family, it would be a shame to have ugly kids, although they would still be indestructible." His crimson eyes traveled over my body, I tried to give him my scariest glare but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Just let her go and I promise I'll give you whatever you want." I was trying to control my sobs.

"Unfortunately we can't do that now. Your husband is too close, we need her as a bargaining chip." I sighed in relief, they would protect Rory. I just hoped Sam wouldn't get hurt trying to save me; I didn't have much hope for me right now. All of a sudden twenty more vampires appeared out of nowhere.

"Get ready, they're coming." Sorrow filled me, if anything happened to the pack or Rory I don't know what I would do.

In less than five minutes the whole pack was in the clearing, I wasn't sure if Sam could see us because we were blocked by a multitude of vampires. But I knew he could smell us. I wanted to call to him, to tell him to grab Rory and run but I knew it would have severe consequences.

"You've finally found us! Congratulations!" the leader's voice boomed through the clearing. It sounded as if he was sincerely excited the pack was here. An explosion of growls and snarls ripped through the air, causing the ground to tremor slightly. "Shut up!"

He obviously had an attention problem, which might come in handy. He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up, hard.

"Now, if you don't want anything to happen to this pretty face you better do exactly what I say." He snarled back at them. I was now in view of the pack and I could see Sam tense, ready to fight. The vampire ran his hand along my face in an affectionate manner. However it was extremely repulsive. But he got the reaction he wanted. Sam growled loudly, letting him know which one was my husband. "How appropriate, the only shape shifter is married to the leader." He smiled as if he was pleased by this information. "That will just make this even better."

He had me in front of him like a shield, he gently kissed my neck. I could feel his fangs brush my neck. I cringed away. "Phase back and I'll let her live." He quickly put his hand over my mouth, making me unable to protest. I could tell by the packs shuffling that they were trying to convince him not to, but I knew Sam and in seconds Sam was standing on two feet. He quickly pulled on his cutoffs and moved towards us.

"Do not come closer or we'll kill your daughter."

"Where is she?" Sam had his diplomatic voice on. "Just let them go and we will let you all leave."

"You don't have much ground to stand on. After all you are greatly outnumbered and you wouldn't want your beautiful wife and daughter to be caught in the middle of a fight."

"What do you want?" Sam demanded.

"How 'bout we play a game of hide n' seek?" he gestured and some vampires brought Rory forward. She still had some tear marks on her cheeks but she seemed to have calmed down now that Alex and Sam were near. "Some of my men will take Rory and hide her somewhere in the forest. Now since she hasn't eaten or drank anything for a while I would say she doesn't have long before she needs some medical attention." One of the vampires grabbed Rory and ran for the forest. Since no one was expecting it he had a big head start. "Before you follow I would listen to the rules or someone could end up dead." This quickly stopped anyone from running after her. But this was exactly what he wanted.

"This isn't a game!" Sam snapped. He obviously wanted to run after Rory.

"So if you want to see Rory alive again I suggest you go look for her. But if you want Leah, you stay and fight and I have my men kill Rory. It's completely up to you." I pleaded with Sam with my eyes to go after Rory, but I knew he was trying to figure out how to save us both. I knew it wasn't possible.

"What happens to Leah if we go after Rory?" Sam's eyes never left mine.

"I promise not to kill her, yet." He added the last part slowly, as if he was toying with Sam.

"Sam, go get her!" I screamed at him. Within seconds he was in wolf form, running away from me, the entire pack following him. I hoped they found her in time.

I had been in a basement for at least two days now and I hadn't had anything to eat or drink. After the pack ran off to find Rory the lead vampire, I found out his name was Vincenzo, picked me up and ran for hours. I somehow fell asleep and woke up chained to a wall in a basement, how original? I wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but it sure wasn't this. The way Vincenzo was talking made it seem as if he would take advantage of me the first chance he got. However he has not entered my room once.

And with that thought the door swung open and Vincenzo walked in. I mentally slapped myself, I should know better than to be relieved about something.

**Mature Content Begins:**

"How are you feeling today, Leah was it?" He smiled at me like he was truly happy to see me, and who knows maybe he was. I didn't bother replying, figuring he would carry on the conversation. "I was going to have a bed set up but I figured you're used to doing it doggy style." He chuckled at his own joked.

If looks could kill he would be so dead right now. I was trying to cover up my fear with anger, but it didn't seem to be working. I didn't know if it was because he could read my mind or the fact that I was visibly shaking, but he seemed to be finding this very amusing. His eyes traveled the length of my body, mentally undressing me. I was still in my T-shirt and jeans but most of it was shredded from the traveling, so there wasn't much left to the imagination.

"You know for a dog you are beautiful. And the sent isn't even that bad." He smiled at me running a hand up my leg, massaging my thigh. I tried to pull away but the chains on the wall only allowed me to go so far. "Do not pull away from me!" he growled, making me cower into the wall. If I was scared before, I was terrified now. I whimpered as he began to play with the button on my jeans, this seemed to turn him on even more. "I'll have you screaming my name by the end of the night."

"The only thing I'll be screaming is for you to get your disgusting hands off me." I spat at him, finally finding my voice.

This seemed to really anger him; he took me arm and slammed it against the wall, I could hear the break. I let out another whimper.

"Didn't you hear, good girls only speak when spoken to." I didn't bother thinking of a response, I was in no position to anger him and at this point I needed to keep myself health in case there was a chance of escape.

He began playing with the button on my pants again, but this time he unbuttoned it. I began thrashing around, the chains digging into my wrists.

"You're right, I did forget something." He said pulling out a knife. I instantly froze, wondering what other kinds of torture he had in mind. "Now it's just rude to get your pants off before I've even started on the shirt." Before I could react the knife sliced through my shirt and my bra in one clean motion. He quickly yanked them off me, throwing them aside. Silent tears began to fall down my face, this was actually happening and I couldn't stop it. His hands began to grope me and I couldn't move; my hands were restrained behind my head and he was straddling my waist, making sure I didn't move. His mouth went down on my breast, his fangs sliding across my bare skin. They didn't penetrate the skin, but it was enough to remind me that I was about to be raped, by a vampire.

"God, you taste delicious." He murmured in my ear. "Now why don't we get those pants off of you?"

**Mature Content Ends:**

**Rory's POV**

The vampire had grabbed me before I even had time to think; running off into the forest and throwing me on the ground in the middle of a thicket of trees. I didn't have the energy to get up, after my breakdown earlier and the lack of nutrients my body was barely functioning. I just laid on the ground sobbing; wondering what was going on with my mom and the pack.

I heard thundering footsteps coming nearer and nearer and I still couldn't bring myself to move. Either it was a vampire and me hiding would be completely useless or it was the pack coming to save me. I felt a figure standing over me and I looked up into very familiar eyes.

"Alex!" I sobbed. He quickly changed into a human and pulled me into his arms. He whispered things into my ear that I couldn't understand; my mind was all over the place. I saw my dad sitting in front of me, still in wolf form. He was obviously searching for any signs of damage, but he was also talking with the pack. That's when I noticed that the whole pack was there.

"Where's mom? Why did you leave her? You don't know what they are going to do to her!" I shouted at him. My dad visibly flinched and then barked something that Alex apparently didn't need to be a wolf to understand. I could feel myself slowly becoming hysterical, thinking about the things that creep said to my mom.

Alex gently hushed me, slowly picking me up in his arms. "I'm going to take you to the hospital Rory." I just sobbed even more into his chest and he began walking.

It took about a thirty minute walk to get back to any type of civilization and once we were there Alex flagged down an old couple who were more than happy to give us a ride to a hospital. Alex 'explained' how we were camping in the woods and got lost from our group, he also told them that he thought I was probably dehydrated and needed medical treatment ASAP. The ride was probably only ten minutes but I couldn't stay awake. Alex held me the whole time; his grip was strong, almost painful, but it was reassuring and safe.

When we arrived at the hospital I was quickly taken away from Alex, much to both of our protesting, and put on a drip. The doctors ran some test and told me to get some sleep and that visiting hours were over so Alex couldn't stay with me. Lucky for me I was already half hysterical and when I began to flail around and scream for him they agreed it might be best if he stayed. They also informed me that they called my parents and got voicemails on both. This sent me into another round of hysterical sobs; Alex quickly ushered them out of the room and climbed into the small hospital bed with me.

"What's going to happen to my mom?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Your dad will find her, you know that. He won't rest until he does."

"You don't know the things they had planned for her. It's awful." I began to sob again, but Alex quickly calmed me down before I lost it.

"Rory, you have been through a lot. Get some sleep and we can talk in the morning."

"But by then it could be too late!" he needed to understand. "They want to create a new race, a vampire-shape-shifter baby. And they want mom to give it to them." I tried to remain calm, I didn't want the doctor to come in and give me a sedative. Alex lay frozen next to me. "Well do something! Call my dad or someone!"

He finally snapped out of it and was pacing the room on his phone before I could even blink. I didn't know who he was talking to but I knew it would get back to my dad and he would find her. Five minutes later Alex climbed back in the bed with me, reassuring me it would all be okay.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." I said burying my face in his scrubs; he was able to put pants on before he found us a ride, but didn't have a shirt so the hospital graciously gave him one. I think it was because he was making all the girl doctors swoon and the males feel inferior.

"Lor, you've been through a lot. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." In that moment I realized just how scared he was. I looked into his eyes and saw they were full of emotion.

I didn't know how to make anything better so I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me, his lips instantly finding mine. He was standing by the bed and I was sitting up so it was slightly awkward. Alex climbed on the bed, adjusting himself so he wasn't on any of the cords and his weight wasn't completely on me. I didn't realize how much I missed him until his lips were on mine. This wasn't one of those kisses that started out sweet and ended in passion, this kiss was full of desperation and passion as soon as are lips connected. Eventually we had to stop to breathe, but he still hovered over me.

"I love you so much." I murmured to him, my eyes focusing on him.

"I love you more than my own life. And I'll never let anything happen to you." And in that moment I believed him.

**I feel like this story is losing its fan base. If I get a lot of reviews I'll upload another chapter by Thursday! (A lot being more than four or five )**


	11. Set Fire to the Rain

**For all my faithful fans I'm going to try and finish this story before my school starts in three weeks! Sorry this chapter jumps back and forth between POVs a bit. **

**Set Fire to the Rain**

**Rory's POV:**

I felt horrible that I was so happy; Alex had just told me he loved me last night. I had already known, but to have finally said it in a romantic nature was amazing. But then I felt horrible because my mom was god knows where and could be going through hell right now. Alex was still sleeping and I was rested on his chest, his heart beat was calming. I slowly snuck his phone out of the pocket of his cut-offs. I dialed the familiar number, hoping to catch my dad taking a break. I wasn't so lucky, it went to voicemail. I left a message telling him I was okay and that I was at the hospital with Alex.

Less than five minutes later Alex's phone vibrates; I didn't know how Alex was sleeping through all of this.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I heard my dad's voice as soon as I put the phone to my ear.

"I'm fine, have you found mom?"

He sighed, "Not yet baby, it's only a matter of time though." There was a long silence.

"Did you get my message?" He just grunted in response, "You have to save her daddy." I was nearly crying again; this seemed to wake Alex up, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't worry, I'll find her and your mom is strong." I could tell it was hurting him just thinking about it. "I have to go; I'll check on you later, I love you Rory."

"I love you to dad." He hung up and I threw the phone across the room, forgetting it wasn't mine.

"It'll be okay, Lor." He whispered in my ear soothingly.

"You would try to make me feel better when I just broke your phone."

"You didn't break it, that thing is so old it can survive anything." He was trying to lighten the mood so I gave him a small smile.

"I feel bipolar, one minute I'm completely happy with you and the next everything hits me like a ton of bricks."

"Rory, you're going through a lot right now, it's okay to be confused."

"What are you an after school special?" I was getting angry again. Why was he with me? He should be searching for my mom!

**Sam's POV:**

_Paul, what do you have? _I wasn't in the mood for formalities. Paul had called the pack to a small clearing on the outskirts of La Push and I wasn't about to waste time being nice.

_I picked up the scent again heading west. _We all began to sniff the nearby woods and quickly discovered the same thing, tracks heading off to a small town several miles away. We were quickly approaching the four day mark of Leah's kidnapping. I had taken a quick break to visit Rory in the hospital and check on the kids, but other than that I had be scouring the woods.

I began to run off in the direction of the scent. _We need a plan._ Jared thought, always being the reasonable one.

_I have one; I'm going to tear that son of a bitch limb from limb. _ I snarled back and broke off into a run, hoping I wasn't too late. With only a beat of hesitance the pack followed behind me.

The trail traced around the city, never actually entering.

_Do you think they are hauled up in some kind of cave? _Embry questioned.

_Seems unlikely they could find one to hold so many of them._

I paused briefly to regain some strength and listen to their chatter and began to follow the trail again. Each passing second seemed to take forever.

**Leah's POV:**

I was completely naked in front of a vampire; he was eyeing me up and down like he wasn't sure where to start.

"It's strange, my kind is repulsed by you but I guess I still have human tendencies." He ran his hand down my side, causing me to shiver from disgust and the cool temperature of his skin.

"It's strange that every part of me is still repulsed by you." I spat back at him. I was trying to get angry enough to phase, since I was out of practice the ability wasn't at my beck and call. If I could phase I could break the chains, kill this vamp, and get a hold of Sam. I just hope I gave the pack enough time to get Rory; there were no windows in the room, making it hard to tell how much time had gone by.

"You need to watch what you say before I cut that tongue of yours off." He snarled in my face, gripping my arm so hard I was afraid it would break. "Your daughter would have made a much better match; she knew when to be quite. Are you sure she's not going to phase? I could kill you now and go after her." He whispered the last part in my ear.

"You touch my daughter and I swear I will kill you!"

"That's really convincing from a shape shifter who can't shift anymore." He laughed, which could have been the reason he didn't notice my whole body shaking.

"Do not threaten my family!" and that's all it took. I was standing on all fours on top of the disgusting vampire with twenty different voices in my head.

_Sam! _I called out, hoping he was phased.

_Leah! Everyone shut up!_ Our heads were filled with silence. But I didn't get a chance to say anything because Vincenzo recovered at this point.

I was thrown against the wall and slouched down for a second. I was hoping to come off defenseless and he would take his time finishing me off, like a cocky ass he is.

_Sam, I'm in this small house on the outskirts of a town._

_We're on our way baby, can you manage for a few minutes. _Vincenzo decided to speed things up and pounced at me. I jumped, meeting him in the air. I ended up on top.

_I think I can manage._ He fought like a well-trained vampire, not like the unskilled new borns we were accustomed to. This made the fight slightly uneven, in his favor. It didn't help that I was very out of practice. _You might want to hurry up though. _ I tried not to sound too worried as he threw me to the ground.

I saw from their thoughts that they were at the edge of the town, a couple minutes outside of the house. They were already getting worked up because of the smell. It's a wonder that they hadn't attracted us here before with this large of a group.

_Lee-Lee, where in the house are you?_

_The basement I think, there are no windows, only one door._ I saw the house in Sam's thoughts, which distracted me from the insane vampire who was hurtling my way. I slammed me into the wall again, and this time something definitely broke. I couldn't get up, I was out of practice to start with and I was exhausted from lack of food and water. It didn't help that all I had going for me as a werewolf was my speed and I was 99.9% sure my left leg was broken.

Sam burst in the room just in time, like all good saviors do. He broke down the door, bringing part of the frame with him and a dozen or so vampires. I could hear the others fighting upstairs with their own dozen. I struggled to get up but couldn't bring myself to stand on all fours. Sam fought off a couple vamps near him, however his intended goal was obvious, Vincenzo. Vengeance was clear in his thoughts.

I shifted back to human form, figuring it would be easier to drag a lame leg crawling with less weight on it. It hurt like hell changing back and I imagined it would need to be re-broken to heal correctly. I scurried to the oil lamp that was partially lighting the large basement, trying to ignore the strangled cries from Sam. He was being attacked by all sides; I needed to get them away. Sam broke away from the majority of the vamps and advanced on Vincenzo. I quickly went to work on creating a barrier between Sam and the vampires that were attempting to put themselves back together, with the straw that I had been sleeping on. The vampires were about to attack again when I lit the straw on fire, causing some of them to get caught. I backed away from the fire, avoiding Sam and Vincenzo's confrontation.

Finally it was just the two of them. Vincenzo again had the advantage; Sam was badly wounded from the previous attacks. Sam appeared to be winning but taking a lot of damage. I made a quick decision, phasing back, not worrying about my leg. The fight upstairs was over, many of the boys were disposing of the vampires and others were on their way down to finish off the vamps that didn't get caught in the fire.

"…was pretty good." I caught the tail end of their conversation but it was obvious Vincenzo was baiting Sam. Sam's thoughts were whirling around with all the possibilities. He was thinking about that creep touching me.

_Sam, he didn't get that far. _Just talking about it caused unwanted images to flash into my head briefly. But it was enough for Sam; he jumped without hesitating at the disgusting vampire, ripping his head or in record time. Vincenzo didn't even see it coming.

**Rory's POV (back to the main character)**

I was released from the hospital after being there for a whole day, I just wanted to go home and stay with my family. Emily, Kim and the other pack wives had gathered at our house and were watching all the kids together. Needless to say all the rooms were occupied, including mine. Honestly though I didn't mind, I climbed into my bed with my siblings and just held them tight. I couldn't bear to think what would happen if dad couldn't find mom.

After the third day of mom being missing everyone started to get really panicked, even the little kids were catching on. At this point everyone believed it was a failed mission, but then no one dared to voice this. The pack was rarely at home, constantly searching. Including Alex.

Alex would look all day and then come home to help with the kids and stay the night with me; he helped keep the nightmares away. The first night without him after the kidnapping was terrible. Kim called everyone until she got in touch with Alex, him and dad rushed home. I felt stupid taking them away from the search but it helped knowing they were ok. Dad left soon after I calmed down, but Alex stayed all night and promised to stay with me every night until I felt better.

I was a nervous wreck with all the people I loved out there hunting down a group of super prepared vampires. I don't know how the women put on brave faces for the kids. I tried to channel my mother, knowing that she would look like the picture of calm, but it only made it worse. I tried helping cook, but I couldn't concentrate. I ended up coloring with Samantha; it required no concentration and allowed my mind to wander. Which turned out a really bad idea.

I was waiting for Alex to return for our nightly visit when the howling began. Everyone froze, no one could tell if it was good or not. We rushed outside ready to address any situation, but I don't think any of us were really prepared for it.

Dad walked out of the woods, scrapes all over him were already healing, carrying an unconscious mom. I was the first to react, running forward to grip one of my mom's hands. I could see the faint rise and fall of her chest, signaling that she was alive.

"She's ok." I whispered, unsure if it was a question or statement.

"She'll be fine; she just needs some sleep, food, and water." Dad said gently, his eyes never leaving her face.

I felt arms wrap around me, lightly pulling me away. "Let your dad get her situated and then you can stay with her as long as you like." Alex whispered in my ear. I doubtfully agreed, letting him pull me into the back yard porch swing.

The Cullens arrived shortly. They had been contacted as soon as I had gone missing and stayed nearby waiting for the pack to find mom and to deal with all wounds.

I curled into Alex's side, not wanting to let him go ever. "Will you stay with me again tonight?" I whisper, afraid he will leave.

"Of course, anything you need." He squeezes me a little tighter and I feel absolutely safe.

Mom doesn't wake up for about twenty-four hours, which Dr. Cullen had predicted. He said the dehydration was really the worst of her conditions and her leg would be healed by the time she woke up.

Alex stayed by my side the whole time, which mostly consisted of me sitting by my mom's side, with dad. John was playing with Aaron and Sammy; they were really upset by seeing mom. Dad and I agreed it would be best they stay preoccupied until mom wakes up. Everyone else went home with their families, making us promise to call as soon as anything happens.

Mom woke up really slowly, dozing in and out for an hour or so. Dad went to get Dr. Cullen and Alex had fallen asleep in a chair he had dragged into my parent's master bedroom.

"Rory." I glanced up and looked into my mom's fully awake eyes.

"Mom! I'll go get the doctor!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the edge of the bed.

"Don't go, I want you to stay. I'm fine." Her voice was still weak but I imagine that happens when you've been asleep for twenty-four hours. "I was so worried about you."

"You were worried! I didn't know if I would ever see you again! You should have seen dad, I don't know if he could have handled that." I trailed off. Mom pulled me into a hug; I curled up against her like I used to do when I was little. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry baby. But everything is ok now." She whispered soothingly, rubbing my back. "Where are the boys and Samantha?"

"They're probably watching a movie. They were kind of freaking out. And dad is calling Dr. Cullen, he's been keeping an eye on you. I can go get him." I offered getting up.

"I'm sure your dad can manage." Mom said pulling me back down, I was secretly glad. I had really missed this.

**I was rereading my story for inspiration and wow, a lot of grammatical errors. I'm sorry, I'll try to catch them from now on. **

**Not much Alex and Rory but I promise there will be **_**a lot**_** in the next chapter. **


	12. Family Matters

**Heads up: I've decided this story is going to have twenty chapters.**

**Family Matters**

**Rory's POV:**

Mom was rescued a week ago, but dad kept her on bed rest even though she protested it constantly. I think everyone was still on high alert after the attack. Alex stayed by my side twenty-four/seven. He claimed he just wanted to stay at the house in case mom needed anything, but I think he was still reliving me being captured.

"Sleep well?" Alex said stirring behind me. I had woken up about an hour ago but couldn't bring myself to wake Alex up. He had been having trouble sleeping through the night, but he claimed I helped.

"Mhmm." I rolled over snuggling into his chest. I loved waking up to him.

"Do you want breakfast?" He began trailing kisses down my neck.

"I think I'm fine here." I moaned as he traveled lower to my collarbone.

"Me too." He smiled as he kissed his way back up to my lips. Kissing me with as much passion as he had the first time we spent the night together. His hands traveled down my back to the hem of my tank top, his fingers brushing against the exposed skin. I gripped the back of his shirt pulling him closer to me.

"Alex!" my dad called from my now open door. Alex quickly got off of me, moving to stand on the other side of the room.

"We were just about to go down for breakfast." I told my dad before anything got out of hand.

"Your mom's still not up to cooking yet." Dad informed me, he was by my mom's side all the time now. It drove her crazy.

"Did she say that or did you?" I joked, glad my dad wasn't about to kill Alex.

"If it was up to her she would be up acting like nothing happened and that she was perfectly all right." He scoffed.

"Maybe it might be good for her to move around." Alex suggested. I shot him a look, not wanting the attention to turn back on the fact that Alex had spent the night in my room. My dad knew of course, but he wasn't crazy about the idea of his seventeen year old daughter sharing a bed with her boyfriend. The only reason he allowed it was because he understood imprinting.

"I think we're going to go out for lunch. Do you want us to take the kids?" I offered, effectively changing the subject.

"I think that's a good idea. Sammy has been all over your mom since she woke up." I laughed; Samantha has been attached to mom since dad brought her back. I can't say I blame her though. I think we've all been in her room a little bit more than usual. "I'm going to see if Leah needs anything." Dad left leaving Alex and I alone again.

Alex walked over to stand by the edge of the bed and I promptly pulled him down on top of me, continuing where we left off.

"Come on, we have to get everyone ready." Alex pulled back.

"Why do you always have to be the responsible one?" I groaned.

"Because someone has to." He smiled kissing my forehead. "I'm going to run to home and jump in the shower and change. I'll be back in like five minutes."

"I'll be fine, take your time." But I knew he wouldn't, he does this every day. Rushes home, showers, changes, does whatever men do to get ready, and gets back here within twenty minutes.

I went to mom's room to check on her and gather Sammy. She was sitting on the bed folding clothes with Sammy.

"Does dad know you aren't laying down?" I asked jokingly.

"Hey he said bed rest, I'm still in bed." Mom laughed, she had been in good spirits despite everything.

"Alex and I are going to take the kids to the beach or something." I said smiling at Sammy.

"That will be food; I think everyone needs a day out. Including me."

"I don't think dad will go for that." I said apologetically. "Maybe you could talk him into taking you out, or at least leaving the room."

"Doubtful." I wasn't sure if mom was really upset by this or if she thought dad was being sweet. I know if Alex did this to me I would go off on him. "Sammy why don't you go get ready." She listened and jumped up from the bed, giving mom a kiss before leaving.

"How are you doing mom?" I asked, allowing a little worry to leak into my voice.

"I'm really fine baby. Your dad is taking good care of me." She pulled me into her arms. "I don't want you to worry about me. Go out with Alex and have fun. Everything will be okay now." I smiled holding her tighter, of course she was worried about me.

I heard the front door open, and knew it was Alex. I didn't want to be that girl who ditched everyone every time her boyfriend showed up, but the pull to him was really strong.

"Go," mom demanded, "I'll be fine. I remember when your father and I started going out we couldn't keep our hands off each other-"

"Okay mom, I get it." I interrupted her. So maybe it wasn't the imprint, maybe it was normal. I hoped so. "I'll see you later." I kissed her and ran down the stairs. Alex was already there, talking to Aaron and John. He looked up when I entered the room and his face lit up.

"You're not ready." I loved his smile.

"It'll just take a second." All the guys in the room scoffed. "Seriously, I just want to change into a bikini. I was thinking we could all go to the beach." I directed the last part toward the boys.

They cheered and ran upstairs to get ready. It's been a long time since we all hung out. I turned around to follow them upstairs to get ready. "You coming?" I turned around and winked at Alex. He practically ran over and grabbed my hand.

Now the hard part, which bikini to wear. I wanted something I could have fun in, but still look good.

"I like this one." Alex pulled out a skimpy white bikini from my dresser. Claire had talked me into buying it, but I never built up the never to wear it. I tried it on and was convinced that I was no longer a medium, however Claire had insisted that's how it was supposed to fit.

"You wish. You know I might wear it to the party Claire is having Friday." I smiled at him. Claire had told me about it before all the drama happened; it was going to be a bonfire on the beach. I wanted to invite Alex, but wasn't sure if he would want to hang out with a bunch of high school students.

"If you wear that I'll defiantly be there." He smirked kissing my neck. I smiled picking up a more conservative bathing suit. I wanted to be able to run around and play and not flash anyone. I turned around to face him and his smirk grew.

"Out." I demanded.

"You're the one that invited me up here." Alex teased.

"Fine." I shrugged, beginning to remove my shirt. Alex was out of the room before I even go it up to my bellybutton. The last thing we needed was to add any more sexual tension to our relationship. Alex spending the night here wasn't helping, but it made us both feel safer. I threw a red sarong over my black string bikini. Grabbing my bag I practically ran into Alex who was waiting right outside my door.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and we gathered the rest of the group and headed to the beach. Sammy brought all the necessary equipment to build a sand castle, while John and Aaron brought surfboards. Dad had been teaching them for a while, and let's just say I was glad Alex would be there. If anything were to happen I wouldn't be able to tell the front side of the board from the back.

At the beach Sammy and I quickly set up shop for the construction of La Push's biggest sandcastle. She had me build the structure for her while she gathered shells to decorate the castle. She didn't actually enjoy the construction, just the decorating. I couldn't help admire Alex, who was out surfing with the boys. He looked amazing without his shirt on. It took Sammy calling my name for two minutes to pull me out of my daze.

By lunch time the sandcastle was made and fully decorated and the boys were worn out, well at least John and Aaron. We went into town to eat at the local dinner. Alex and I had to keep our space, the pack understood imprints but the rest of La Push would probably view a thirty-four year old man going out with a seventeen year old girl scandalous. However that didn't stop him from holding my hand under the table or stroking his hand against my bare thigh. Anytime I tried to talk I would have to grab his hand to clear my thoughts.

"So John, have you hung out with Emily a lot?" I wanted to come of casual but this had been eating at me. I didn't want her to hurt him.

"It's been good I guess." He shrugged, eating his hamburger. "She mostly just asks me things about myself. Sort of like twenty-questions, except it doesn't end."

Even though he acted like he didn't care, I could tell how happy he was that Emily was reaching out. I hoped it was for sincere reasons. We chatted and ate until the boys felt up to going back to the beach. Sammy and I collected seashells to take back home and 'make mommy all better', her words not mine. After a lot of searching Alex came and joined us, grabbing my hand. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Eww! Sissy, why were you kissing Uncle Alex?" Sammy sounded outraged; I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Because Alex is my boyfriend." It felt weird calling the man that she called uncle my boyfriend, but hey that was life when you lived with shape shifters.

"But Rory, he'll give you cooties." At this point Alex was holding back a laugh, this was too cute. Sammy stood in front of us, hands on hips with a look on her face of utter disgust and outrage.

"Don't worry, he already got his cootie shots." I assured her.

**Leah's POV: (For Famigleea89)**

Lying in bed all day may seem like the ideal day, but in reality it sucked.

"Sam! Sam!" I started yelling. All the kids were out of the house and I was completely bored.

"You okay baby?" Sam practically ran into the bedroom.

"I'm bored."

Sam gave me an annoyed look, "I thought you were in pain."

"I'm fine Sam, I've been fine." I smiled at him, "Come here." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "I've been good; I haven't left this bed for the most part. I think you owe me."

"How do you figure that?" Sam was smiling, I was glad to see this side of Sam again, this week had been really hard on him.

"Well I'll continue to be good if you do me a favor."

"And what favor is-" I didn't let him finish; instead I crushed my lips onto his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. My emotions this week had been all over the place, but the one constant was Sam's support and love. I just wanted to wipe the images of that disgusting vampire out of my head forever. And I wanted to be with my husband.

"Leah, you're not strong enough yet." Sam tried to pull back.

"Sam, I know what I'm doing and I think I know what I'm strong enough for better than you do." I protested, stripping him of his shirt. The recent phasing had made him look as amazing as he had when we were first married. Now don't get me wrong he still looked great, but as a shape shifter every single muscle was defined. Not something that a normal person could get easily.

I began kissing his chest, relishing in the taste of his skin. Sam groaned and quickly shifted my face back to his. This kiss held so much passion it wouldn't have surprised me if the whole house caught on fire. His hands began to tease the edge of my shirt, pulling it up painfully slow. Finally he removed the shirt completely and his eyes wandered all over me. And for the first time since I was a teenager I was self-conscious. Marks from the attack were still visible on my skin. I didn't want seeing me to cause his thoughts to go back to that night.

"You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He stated before he pulled me into another passionate kiss.


	13. I Want You to Want Me

**I'm back…Finally.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all my loyal readers. I know it has been extremely annoying because I will go so long without updating. I logged on the other day and saw how many people were still reading my stories; this made me want to continue writing. **

**I do want to apologize if the content is getting slightly more mature; because it takes me so long to post I have grown a lot since my original story so my writing style has changed greatly. I hope I don't offend anyone. It is rated M because I am paranoid.**

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Rory's POV:**

"I can't wear this." I told Claire for the hundredth time. It was already Friday night and I was with Claire getting ready for the party. I had been looking at myself in the white bikini for about ten minutes and was regretting it. Why did I even buy it?

"Then you shouldn't have told Alex you would, and anyway we are going to be late. I need to make sure the guys can handle the bonfire by themselves." Claire said throwing my sarong at me.

"I'm sure Alex and Quil can handle a little bonfire." I glanced in the mirror one last time, "Maybe I should wear a cover-up?"

"Will you stop already! You look hot; Alex won't be able to keep his hands off you." Claire was dressed in a light blue bikini that covered even less than mine. She was still working on mission 'Seduce Quil'.

"That may not be a good thing. I don't know how I would even try to explain our relationship to everyone. They would probably call the cops on him." I hadn't even thought about how people outside of our 'family' would view our relationship, it defiantly wouldn't go over well with many adult outside of our inner circle.

Claire scoffed at me, "No one seems to worry about my relationship with Quil." I didn't have the heart to tell her that none of our friends worry about it because everyone believes that it's just a stupid crush and it won't lead to anything.

"How is that going by the way?" Quil had been going back and forth on her. They would kiss and then he would act like it never happened. I think he was having a hard time adjusting to the new demands of the imprint, though I didn't see him complaining. Claire was working on getting him to commit, by seducing him of course.

"I don't even know. Sometimes he's all over me and then other times we're back at square one. I think he still sees me as a kid. I don't suppose telling him that I've already had sex would improve my chances?" She looked like she was serious, I couldn't tell.

"I don't think that will help much." Claire had been seeing a guy for about a year our Sophomore year, before she even thought of the idea of her and Quil, and she had made the decision to sleep with him. A decision she regretted as soon as she saw Quil shirtless the next weekend. That of course started her obsession with him. She had known she was his imprint but I don't think she took it that seriously until she saw him in a new light, a you-no-longer-seem-like-a-big-brother-to-me-light. "Maybe you should just give him time." I offered.

"That's easy for you to say, Alex can't stay away from you."

"That's only because he's worried about me being kidnapped by crazy vamps again." I tried not to think about that much, and Claire was normally a good distraction because she always tried to avoid talking about the supernatural world we are surrounded by.

"Maybe I should try getting kidnapped?" at first I thought she was serious until a grin spread across her face. My negative thoughts quickly evaporated as I listened to her list many ways to get Quil to see her as an adult. Many of which I hoped she would never try.

We arrived at the beach thirty minutes before the party was supposed to start. Claire had to set up the music and make sure the bonfire was ready to go, AKA flirt with Quil. I put my things down by a wooden bench and debated going for a quick swim before the party.

"What are you doing beautiful?" Alex asked as he walked up to me.

"I was going to go for a swim. Want to-" I cut myself off as I noticed his eyes skim over my body and it was not the response I had anticipated.

"I didn't think you would actually wear this tonight." He glared at me.

"Why wouldn't I? It's cute." I instantly became defensive. I had a father, I didn't need another one. I went a step farther and took off my sarong. I had to tell myself not to put my arms over myself and look self-conscious, I was making a point.

"It doesn't seem very practical." He had a firm tone, _exactly _like my fathers.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take my chances. And if it falls off, well I bet I'll make a bunch of new friends." I quickly walked off and joined the large crowd that was now forming. I didn't like fighting with Alex but I also didn't like being treated like a child. Even though I'm well aware that I acted like a child.

Normally Claire and I don't go crazy at parties, but I could tell that flirting with Quil hadn't gone well when I found her later. She was talking to some guys who had been in our Calc class and had the signature red cup in her hand.

"There she is!" Claire practically yells as she sees me. I know it is way too early in the evening for her to be drunk, so I know she's putting on a show. "Rory, you know Jason and Alec." I rolled my eyes when she introduced me to Alec, practically shoving me at him. He was admittedly good looking, I mean he wasn't Alex but those are some high standards.

"It's nice to meet you." Alec hands me a red cup and gives me a huge smile. "Thanks for the drink but I need to go find my boyfriend." His smile fades.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" I want to hit myself, of course no one knows because it would be illegal.

"Yeah, well it's kind of new things." I sip the beer nervously. I've never been a big fan of beer but I was still upset after the fight with Alex. Or whatever you want to call that. "So do you know who you have for Calc 2 yet?" I ask the only question I can think of. He looks at me funny but answers. We talked for a long time, I kind of lost track of time. We had a lot in common. I also lost track of how many cups I was handed. It was nice talking to someone who didn't know about all the crazy stuff in my life. Someone who didn't know about the kidnapping.

"So, do you want to dance? Or we could get out of here?" his words snap me out of my thoughts. I almost feel bad for him, he has spent all night on a hopeless case. Well, I did tell him I was taken.

"Actually I think I just want to go home." I try to stand, and that's when I realized that I've had way too much to drink. I almost fall over but Alec catches me.

"Why don't I walk you home?" He smiles reassuringly at me.

"Um, I should find my boyfriend actually." I try to steady myself.

"Come on, Lor. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I left you here in this state?"

His use of my nickname almost made me cry, "Alex" I murmured. My thoughts not all making sense, even to myself.

"Uh, my names Alec." He looked slightly offended.

"I want Alex." I sighed.

"It's Alec, with a 'C'."

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are." I muttered, I pulled my arm from his grasp and tried to stand by myself. Once I was satisfied I wouldn't fall I began to stumble away from the party, which probably wasn't my best idea. Alec looked offended but still went to follow me into the woods. That is until we heard a deep, threatening growl coming from the near forest. I kept walking but Alec stopped following me. Wimp.

"Rory, maybe you shouldn't go in the woods at night." I didn't even bother responding. I knew once I made it to the forest border I would be in good hands, good arms. Hmm. Strong, sexy arms. I smiled to myself. And sure enough as soon I was in the shade of the woods there were two strong arms supporting me.

"You're really wasted." He stated.

"You're really sexy." I smiled at him, but he was not amused. "How long have you been here?"

"I never left." I lifted me up to carry me home.

"That sounds supper creepy, a middle-aged man hanging out at a high school party." He again ignored me. "You know technically you would be considered an accessory to underage drinking, you could have busted the party at any time." The woods around me all blurred together and I couldn't tell if it was the speed that we were moving or the amount of alcohol in my blood.

"I would have busted it after your first cup but I wanted to see what you would do. What were you playing at?" He demanded. Great, he sounded angry again.

"I wanted to see what you would do." I said simply, and all of a sudden I'm on my own two feet and Alex and glaring down at me.

"You were testing me? That is not a good idea." I practically growled. And it was totally hot. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the confidence my bikini was giving me but I through myself at him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his mouth. When he didn't respond I moved down his jaw, leaving sloppy kisses everywhere I could reach.

"Rory, this really isn't the time." He says in a calm voice, totally unaffected by the touch. This thought sobered me up a little, but not much.

"Well I'm sorry I don't fit into your perfect little world." And like I said, it didn't sober me up that much.

"You aren't even making sense. You need to get home, go to bed, and sleep this off." He tried to pick me up again.

"We could go to your bed, but I don't want to sleep." I tried to kiss him again but he was keeping me at arm's length.

"I don't think that is a very good idea." He stares impassively at me.

"I don't know why you are so opposed to us having sex. We know we are going to end up together. It's not like you have a choice." I muttered the last part.

"Not like I have a choice?" Alex grimaces as if I had just slapped him. "I think you should know better than anyone that I do have a choice, we both do."

"Forget I said anything." I quickly turn around trying to go back to the party. I didn't feel like fighting, I should have just stayed home tonight. Mom and I could have watched a movie like we used to.

"How can I possibly forget you said that? Do you honestly think that the reason I have been by your side every moment for the last few days, the reason I'm at a high school party, the reason that I have been sick with worry about you for weeks now is because of a stupid imprint?" Alex is practically shouting at me. The last time he was this mad at me was when I was little and swam farther out in the ocean than I was allowed, I had almost drowned but Alex jumped in after me and pulled me out. I remember thinking he was my savior, and to this day I still look at him as my hero. Though his anger did have a positive effect, I was defiantly sober now.

"Why could you possibly want me? I'm young, naïve, immature; I don't know the first thing about a relationship. You're better off with someone your own age." I quietly voiced my insecurities for the first time.

"You do realize that was a very redundant list?" He quickly moved on once he saw my frown deepen. "Lor, you have to realize there isn't anyone out there who I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. Sure you can be naïve and immature but that's because you _are _young; you're still growing and learning." I can't look him in the eye.

"Why would you want to deal with me? You already had to deal with teenage girls when you were in high school. Aren't you tired of dealing with my immaturity?"

"Rory, I love how you see everything. You look at the world through such innocent eyes, you make me see the world differently. And by asking these questions you are showing me just how mature you are becoming. You understand the world but you still see the best in it. That's one of the many things I love about you. What's up with all these insecurities? I thought we had gotten over this."

"I don't want you to be with me because you have to be, I want you to want me." I still wasn't looking at him.

"Lorelei, how can I convince you that I want you? Not because of some stupid imprint but because you are my best friend and I love being around you! I would take you however you want me. If you want me to be your best friend, I will. If you want me to be a big brother, okay. But you have to tell me what you want!" he was practically yelling at me at this point.

I finally looked at him and saw the passion and aggravation in his eyes. I knew I was being stupid and insecure but I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help what I did next.

In a second my arms were wrapped around his neck pulling our lips together. He stumbled forward, trying to prevent us from tumbling backwards to the ground, pushing my back into a tree. This gave me the perfect leverage to wrap my legs around him, the whole time our lips never left each other. After I don't even know how long he pulled away and trailed kisses down my neck to the base of my throat. I knew I liked this bikini for a reason, it was giving him full access to my breast. His lips moved even further down.

"Alex" I gasped out, it was the only thing running through my mind. He was the only thing I could think of. His hands roamed the exposed skin on my back and my legs wrapped tighter around him.

"God Lor." He murmured into the sensitive skin behind my ear. He quickly untangled himself from me, leaving me breathless and confused. He must have seen my shocked face because he quickly explained, "I don't want anyone to just wander over here. Come on." He tugged my hand and I followed him down a very familiar path. We were going to his place.

Alex was walking so fast I practically had to jog to keep up. _Someone was in a hurry, _I smiled to myself.

"Wait my bag!" I remembered for the first time all night that I had stormed off from all my stuff earlier.

"It's already in the truck." He smiled back at me, wow he can change emotions really fast. "Hurry up, or do I have to carry you." His words send a thrill through me, causing me to speed up even more.

By the time we reached the truck I was nearly out of breath and feeling very deprived of Alex's touch. He let go of my hand so we could climb in. He got in the driver's seat and I was practically on top of him.

"Baby if you don't want me to crash, you're going to have to go back to your seat." Alex gasped. I smiled, happy I could get this reaction out of him. I began to nibble on his ear as my hand slid down his rock hard abs down to the button on his jeans. He gently pushes me back to my side of the truck, "Babe, the faster we get home the faster we can continue." His smile almost melted me, but I nodded. Excited about what continuing may entail. He drove home so fast I'm sure he wasn't following any rules, especially because he didn't stop at one stop sign.

As soon as he stopped the truck outside his house I was back on him. I startled his lap, allowing my lips to continue their assault on his neck. He chuckled and gracefully got out of the cab, still managing to hold onto me. "Woman, you are going to be the death of me." I whispers into me ear, his voice husky.

Before I know it I'm thrown onto his bed. He quickly took charge, trailing kisses from the corner of my mouth all the way to the top of my breast. I couldn't help the moan that escaped, and I couldn't even find the will to be embarrassed. I was on fire, everywhere he touched me burned and I needed more. I needed him.

"Alex please, make love to me." I begged.

**Leah's POV**

"Do you think it's wise to let our teenage daughter out to a high school party?" Sam asked, pacing our bedroom.

"You know what; I think that was highly inappropriate. We should have sent our six year old instead." Sam rolls his eyes at me, clearly not amused. "Have you spoken to Brody?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Yeah, he seemed happy." He was still pacing. "Why do you look so surprised? You don't think Emily can make someone happy?"

"I did not say that." Though I may have thought it.

"You know once upon a time she made me pretty happy."

"Yeah I try not to think about that." I cringed at the thought.

"Well you know what would make me really happy right now." He whispered in my ear. I reached for his shirt. "To know where the hell my daughter is." He pulled away.

"Has anyone ever told you how romantic you are." I glowered at him.

"You've had years of me being romantic to you."

"Oh am I out of romance from you? Well maybe there's something else I want." I slowly pulled off my shirt. All thoughts of the party lost. That is until the phone rang.

"It's a text from Rory, she says she's sleeping over a Claire's tonight." Sam thought about this. "She's not sleeping over at Claire's is she?"

"How should I know? She probably drank a little and didn't want to come home and get the third degree from you. You need to relax, we raised a very good, intelligent woman who can make her own decisions."

"What if she needs something? I should go over there and check." Sam started to get up.

"You do realize that I'm sitting here practically naked, practically begging you to have your way with me?" Sam looks down at me, his eyes darkened and I instantly knew he was no longer thinking with his brain.

"Well I may have to do just that."

**Sorry about all the grammatical errors, I tried to catch them as I wrote this but I was rereading some of my other stuff and noticed a lot of mistakes that annoyed even me. **


	14. I'm Yours

**This update is for ****RVDLegsTrish**** and all of my amazingly patient reviewers! I really appreciate all of your continued support. And fair warning this chapter changes point of view a few times, sorry if it annoys you.**

**I'm Yours**

**Rory's POV **

_Before I know it I'm thrown onto his bed. He quickly took charge, trailing kisses from the corner of my mouth all the way to the top of my breast. I couldn't help the moan that escaped, and I couldn't even find the will to be embarrassed. I was on fire, everywhere he touched me burned and I needed more. I needed him._

_"Alex please, make love to me." I begged._

"Lor," he murmured in the hollow between my breasts. "Are you sure?"

"Alex, please." I begged again. I had no other thoughts. Just the feel of Alex, everywhere. I ran my fingers through his hair causing him to groan, the vibrations felt amazing on my skin.

All of a sudden his lips were back on mine, fiercer than ever. His hands traveled up my back, leaving fire in their wake. He removed his hands from my back and I was about to complain until I felt them move to my bikini tie. He made quick work of it, throwing it on the ground. I had never been naked in front of a guy before but the way he was looking at me, I couldn't find it in me to feel self-conscious. His mouth was back on my breast making me feel things I didn't know I could. I couldn't help moaning his name; he defiantly knew what he was doing.

"God you're sexy Lor." He was looking at me as if he had never seen something so beautiful. That one look caused my stomach to knot up. Any fears I had left that he was only with me because of the imprint evaporated.

"Well this is hardly fair, you are still fully dressed." I smirked trying to hide my nerves.

"I think you should do something about that." He challenged. I reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up over his abs. His body was unfair. He was perfectly sculpted with just the right amount of hair. Hairless guys freaked me out; they either seemed gay or prepubescent. I ran my fingers through the hair hard his body was, and yet it was so comfortable to cuddle up with. At this point we were both kneeling on the bed; my face was right in front of his chest. I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss every inch of it I could reach. I felt us falling back but my kisses never left his skin. I trailed kisses back to his lips, nipping at his neck on the way. His naked chest on mine felt to right. We fit together perfectly. I could feel his racing heart and labored breaths. We were both ready.

My hands trailed down his back, memorizing it as I went, all the way to the waist line of his pants. My fingers traced the edge, playing with the button of his shorts. I suddenly felt something hard pressing against my thigh. I looked up into his eyes and saw they were now a few shades darker. This was really happening. I unbuttoned his shorts and he helped pull them all the way down. His boxers soon followed.

I couldn't help but stare, I had never seen any guy naked before but surely it couldn't be normal to be that big.

"What?" He smirked at me, and if it was even possible I wanted him more. He was too sexy for his own good. "Impressed?"

"Shut up!" I practically squeal. "I've just never seen it before." I trailed off. Alex burst out laughing burying his face in my neck. His breath felt warm and reassuring. "Don't laugh at me!" He ignored me and continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry. You're just adorable." His face was still full of amusement but also love. "Lor, I love you more than anything."

"I know, I love you too." I smiled as he kissed me gently. I glanced down again, I couldn't help it. "Um, you do have a condom right?" I felt stupid for forgetting that. He leaned over, pressing himself closer to me, grabbing something out of his night table. It was the same condom I had brought over.

"And here I thought you said no to sex." I gave him a mock serious look.

"You know I can't deny you anything." A look of lust crossed his face and he began to trail kisses down my neck, passed my breast, passed my stomach. Stopping at my panty line, I failed at trying to suppress a moan. "You're sure? Because if we go any further I don't think I can stop." His eyes met mine, full of lust and love.

"I don't want you to stop."

**Leah's POV**

It had been too long since I just ran, I mean sure I ran as a human regularly, but running on all fours was such a different experience. Sam didn't want me to phase again after 'the incident' but I couldn't help it. I had missed it. When I first phased I would have given it up for anything, but now that I hadn't phased in years I missed the freeing feeling of running through the forest. I checked the patrol list and I had fifteen minutes in between shifts where I could run without having to deal with anyone else's thoughts. That and I'm pretty sure if anyone noticed I was phased they wouldn't hesitate to run and tell on me to Sam. Sometimes being married to the pack leader was a pain.

So much had happened over the past few months. Really if I was honest with myself, so much has happened since I started phasing. It always seems like one thing after another. I know Sam would do anything for his family, but it doesn't help dull the worry. With this new threat out there my family is in even more danger. And if one group has this theory it's only a matter of time before others start to think the same way. I pray neither of my girls will ever phase, they deserve to try a life away from this place. Even if Rory is tied to Alex they could try for a normal life.

I had been so lost in thought I wasn't even paying attention to where I was running. And of course I ended up on Sam and my cliff. I seemed to always drift here. It was quite a run from our home but I loved coming here. Sometimes I would sit on the rocks and pretend I was still that silly, naïve girl in high school. But of course I wouldn't change any of it.

It took me a second to realize I was not alone. Sitting on the edge of the cliff was my husband. He was in a pair of old cutoffs and a loose fitting shirt, showing that he had run here as a wolf too. He hadn't seen me, but I knew he could smell me. I wasn't sure if I should leave or phase back and go to him. Seeing as he came all this way to be alone I decided I should leave. I began backing up to give him some space.

"You don't have to leave." I heard him call softly. I hesitated before padding my way slowly to him. I finally turned around to look at me. "God, you're beautiful even as a giant wolf." I smiled slightly and then rolled my eyes causing him to laugh a little.

Sam began pulling off his shirt, "Phase back." He commanded in a firm voice. Obviously whatever he had been thinking about was really weighing on him. I quickly phased back and pulled on his shirt.

"It's not like you've never seen it before." I smirked at him. He didn't respond, just pulled me into his lap.

"Yes, but the last thing I want right now is for someone to wander by and get a look at my sexy as hell wife." He nuzzled his head into my neck.

"You still think I'm 'sexy as hell'?"

"Of course I do." He seemed appalled by my question. "I still have perfect vision, even if I am getting old." I couldn't help but smile. He always made me feel so cherished.

"What's wrong baby?" Even though he was joking around with me I could tell his problem was still upsetting him. He pulled me into his arms without further warning, tucking my head in the crook of his neck. Not that I was complaining. His hold on me tightened, worrying me a little.

"Baby, please talk to me." I pleaded.

"I could have lost you." He murmured into my hair. "Everyone keeps acting like everything is okay now, but it's not." He was shaking so hard I was worried he would phase, I hadn't seen him this out of control in years.

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." I pulled his face down to mine so he would have to look me in the eye. "Everything is okay now."

"Stop saying that. You're not fine!" He stood up so fast I fell on the ground. _Well I was okay._ "If you're so 'okay' why did you come here to be alone? I assume the same reason I'm here!"

"First of all, stop yelling at me. I didn't do anything wrong. Secondly I said I was 'fine' not great." I had been trying to hide everything from Sam and the kids but if he insisted on being difficult about it then fine. "And thirdly if you were so freaked out about everything you should have talked to me. I thought you were moving on."

"Moving on?" he was yelling again. "How could I just move on after what almost happened to you?"

"Exactly, what 'almost' happened. Nothing happened."

"You think this is over? You think that it was an isolated incident? One group of psycho vamps found out and more will. It's only a matter of time before another groups tries something." I hadn't really thought about that, I tried not to think about any of it. I just wanted to forget it happened and focus on everything else.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to choose not to focus on this forever. There is always going to be something dangerous, but what matters is that we can rely on each other, that we trust each other. As long as we have that we can handle everything as it comes."

"How are you so calm about all of this? I'm going insane."

"Well I can see that. But I'm so calm because you are freaking out. You need me to be strong for you right now and I will be. Just like when I need you to be strong for me. And I know you will never let anything happen to me."

"You have too much faith in me." Sam looks down at me sadly, seeming to just realize that I was sitting on the ground. "You must be freezing, we should head back." He offers me his hand, which I gladly take. He pulls me close, "Race you home?"

I kiss him sweetly on the lips and then pull away. "I'll be waiting," I smirk at him and pull of his shirt. His eyes automatically roam my body. I quickly turn and run for the woods, already phasing, Sam only a second behind me.

**Rory's POV **

Everyone wants their first time to be special and magical, but usually when you talk to someone they say it was awkward and painful. I don't think I could have hoped for a more magical first time. Alex was so wonderful, dominant and yet patient. He was passionate and yet he listened to me and guided me. He took it slow for me even though I could tell he wanted much more much quicker. I don't think the place would have mattered or the events leading up to it for that matter. As long as it had been with Alex.

"You seemed pretty experienced for someone who claimed to be a virgin." I teased. I was trying to get my breathing back to normal. My heart was still pounding in my chest, though I was more fascinated by Alex's. I was curled up on his chest and was listening to the thrumming of his heart. I was proud to admit that his was beating faster than normal.

"I'm a fast study." He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. I didn't think I could love him anymore, but somehow I do.

I just chuckled and shuddered, we were lying on top of the covers and despite his wolf heat I was still a little cold. He of course noticed.

"Let's get you under the covers." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to move." I whined. It was partly because I didn't want to leave his embrace for even a second and partly because even though it was incredible I was still a little sore.

"And I don't want you catching a cold. Come on, we can still cuddle under the covers." I shifted slightly so he could pull the covers up and winced. "Are you okay?" of course he had to notice everything.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." I hugged him close to me, still reveling in how great his skin felt on mine. He looked like he was going to say more so I brought my lips up to his. We fell back on to the bed, my soreness forgotten. After what felt like hours we pulled apart.

"We should probably get some sleep." He pulled me closer. "Here, wear this." He handed me the shirt he had been wearing. "I don't need you getting sick on me."

As much as I loved being naked with him I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to wear his clothes. I quickly pulled it on taking in a deep breath. It smelled heavenly. He, to my pleasure, laid back down completely naked. I could defiantly get used to this.

"How are you feeling really?" I could tell by his tone he didn't mean physically.

"I'm glad we did it. It makes me feel even closer to you, like nothing can come between us." I wrapped my arms around his waist as I rested my head against his chest again.

"That was true before, but I know what you mean. I'm glad we did it and I'm glad I waited for you."

"I'm glad you were my first too. Even though my wait wasn't nearly as long as yours." I smiled, I loved the fact that I'm the only person he has been with.

"You are worth every second." He murmured into my hair. "Sleep, we have the rest of our lives together."

I smiled to myself and fell asleep, Alex dictating all of my thoughts.

The bright lights shining through the window woke me up, interrupting my dream reenactment of last night. I smiled remembering I was still sleeping with Alex. I looked up at him and sure enough he was awake watching me.

"You need to nip this whole 'watching me while I sleep thing' in the bud. Whoever said it was acceptable was a creep."

"Good morning to you too." Alex said with a huge smile plastered to his face, kissing me on my forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly, of course." I smiled at his affection. He always knew how to make me feel like I was the most important person in the world. He always said it was because I was the most important person in the world, to him at least.

"And how are you feeling?" His smile lessened slightly, worry lines beginning to show.

"Fit as a fiddle." I responded hoping to relieve all his anxiety. "In fact why don't you come help me shower?" I tried to give him a seductive smile.

All of his worry seemed to evaporate.

**So I pretty much know what I'm doing with the plot but if you have any small things you want to see happen just let me know, you can either message me or leave it in a review. **


	15. Can't Help Falling In Love

**So this is really random but for one of my courses I need a survey completed by a large, random audience. So I was wondering if anyone on here would help me out? All you have to do is go to this website surveymonkey and add whats in the parenthesis at the end after .com (/s/KZ3KWXM) and answer 10 quick questions, try to be as honest as you can. And as a thank you I will update another chapter later this week. Also if you have any ideas or cute scenes you want to see play out just let me know and I'll see if I can incorporate them. Thanks for reading and remaining loyal! **

**This chapter does contain Mature Content! Sorry if it bothers anyone. If you don't want to read just skip to the part I have marked.**

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

**Rory's POV**

Alex pushed me against the door of his bedroom, roughly running his hands up and down my naked thighs. I was only in his t-shirt from last night and yet it felt like I had too much clothes on. He on the other hand was still gloriously naked. My legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer to me. I pulled away out of breath and Alex trailed kiss down my neck, nipping as he went. God, he was any amazing kisser. I felt his hands on the hem of the shirt quickly pulling it up. This time I had no hesitation. I moaned out his name, I don't think we were going to make it as far as the shower.

"Shit, I don't have another condom." I could tell Alex was really frustrated because one he never curses, and two I could see how sexually frustrated he was.

"Seriously? You only had one?" And here he thought I was the irresponsible one.

"Well I don't get into this kind of situation a lot." He mocked me.

"You legitimately thought we weren't going to have sex? 'Til when? I'm thirty?" I had a hard time believing he hadn't thought about this.

"Well of course I assumed we would, just with a little more preparation and maybe when you graduated and this was legal."

"Legal? I hadn't even considered that. You won't get in trouble will you?" I was actually worried, how did I not think of this. It would be one thing if my parents found out but technically our relationship would be illegal because of my age.

"It's fine Lor, as long as you don't go telling everyone. You're almost 18 anyway. And besides we have a more pressing issue to deal with." His statement made me smile a little and glance down. I was still trying to figure out how it had fit last night.

"Wait a minute. Didn't my parents leave all their furniture here when we moved to the new house?" I started walking down the hall, completely naked.

"Yeah, they wanted to still be able to use the house to get away from you and your crazy siblings." Alex was trailing behind me.

"I doubt that's all they used the house for." I smirked, digging through the night stand. "Voila." I pulled out a box of condoms. "I know my parents too well."

"Are you sure you want to use your parents' condoms?"

"It's not like they'll miss one or two. They go through a box a week. And yes I find it very disturbing that I know that." I pulled him back down the hall to the bathroom. Again, we didn't make it there. He had my front pressed against the wall as his hands roamed my breast and his mouth moved across my back. I gasped as his hands began to massage my breasts. Before I knew it he spun me around and was kissing me. My hands wrapped in his hair. I could get used to this. His hot lips moved to the soft spot behind my ear.

"Alex, oh my God, please. I can't wait any longer." I moaned even louder. I wasn't used to feeling so on fire.

There was a banging on the front door and Alex quickly pulled away leaving me feeling cold.

"It's probably one of the guys from the pack, they're probably just bored. Be quiet and they'll go away." Alex whispered to me. I hoped it wasn't someone from the pack, with their super-hearing they probably would have heard me moaning. That's the last thing I need, my dad finding out about this from one of the guys.

**It's safe to begin reading**

"Lorelei Uley, I know you're in there!" Shit, my dad and I'm pretty sure he heard me.

"What do we do?" I breathed, so low that Alex could barely hear me. He had frozen in front of me, his hands sill splayed out across my back. "Alex!" I whispered more urgently.

"We get dressed and go talk to them."

"I was thinking more along the lines of running away for the foreseeable future and coming back when I'm like, I don't know, fifty." Alex glared at me, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by more banging. Alex leaned his head like he was listening to something.

"Your mom is trying to calm him down." Great they were both here to witness this. "Shit! She's getting the spare!" Alex started dragging me to the bedroom throwing clothes at me. By this time I could hear them, meaning they were in the house.

"Sam, let me go first. Do you really want to walk in on this?" My mom reasoned. She must have convinced him because a moment later she is walking into Alex's room, luckily as I'm throwing my T-shirt on and Alex is fully dressed.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask, trying to sound casual. From the narrowing of her eyes I can tell I don't succeed.

"Rory, why don't you go wait in the living room with your father?" That defiantly wasn't not a question. I scurried past her, throwing Alex an apologetic look, though he probably was in way less trouble then I was. I had to go face my father.

My dad was passing the living room, he looked like he was about to punch someone. I debated trying to sneak past the living room and making a run for it but I knew he had already sensed me.

"Dad?" I knew my 'daddy's-girl-voice' would probably only make things worse right now, but it came naturally to me when he was angry.

He didn't say anything, which was defiantly worse than screaming. He just looked at me with disappointment.

"I thought you were staying at Claire's last night."

"Well, I was planning on it but things changed at the last minute and it was late so I didn't want to bother you." I trailed off at the end; this was probably the worst excuse I could use right now.

"Oh, so us getting contacted in the morning letting us know that no one knew where you were was so much better!" I change my mind, silence was better. "I was frantic! I thought something had happened to you!"

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you. Honestly I was planning on spending the night at Claire's but I drank a little and Alex and I got in a fight and he didn't want me wandering off by myself." It was probably better to get it all out in the open now.

"So he couldn't have walked you home?" I knew we all knew what went on last night and I hated the look he was giving me because of it. Last night had been so special to me, I didn't like that they were ruining it.

"Daddy, please! I'm a big girl." I was practically in tears.

"No you're not." He exploded. "You're seventeen and he shouldn't have taken advantage of your feelings for him!"

"He didn't take advantage of me. And mom wasn't much older than me when she got pregnant with me."

"That's different. We had been together for a lot longer than you two have." It was making him really uncomfortable that I was throwing my existence in his face.

"Alex and I are imprints. We're going to be together forever. Why does it matter?" reasoning was not working out for me.

"We're done discussing this." He turned away from me and continued his pacing. I sank down on the couch, wrapping my arms around myself. This was quickly turning from the best day of my life to the worst.

"Come on Rory, we're going home." My mom called into the room, walking out the door. I quickly trailed after her, sparing a glance down the hall to Alex. He looked a wreck. I wanted to rush to him but I knew that would only make everything so much worse.

**Leah's POV**

"Sam! I just got a call from Claire asking if Rory could meet her for brunch." She called the home phone because Rory apparently wasn't answering her cell. She said she hadn't seen her since the beginning of the party.

"I thought she was sleeping over there?" Sam entered the room, immediately coming to my side.

"Apparently not. I asked Claire if she knew where Rory was but she hasn't seen her. No one has since last night." I was officially in panic mode. What if something happened?

"You don't think something has happened? What if she was attacked? What if the vamps are back?" he was obviously in panic mode now too.

"I'm sure she's fine. Alex wouldn't let- Alex." She wouldn't, not after I specifically told her.

"Of course, Alex would know where she is." Oh Sam, he still sees Rory as his little girl.

"I think he knows exactly where she is."

"What do you mean? You don't think she spent the night there." I gave him my 'don't be dense' look. I give it to him a lot. "How long has this been going on? There not, you know?" He demanded.

"They weren't." I stormed out of the room, determined to get to the bottom of this.

Sam trailed after, he didn't even argue when I got in the driver's seat. The closer we got to our old house the angrier he got. He rambled on about how Alex has taken advantage of how understanding. I just nodded along, not really paying attention. I didn't know which one of them I was more angry with.

When we pulled up to the house I had to stop Sam from taking the door off the hinges. Sometimes this super hearing can be really problematic.

When Rory left the room I didn't even know where to begin.

"Lee, listen-" I quickly cut him off.

"No, we are not friends right now. Right now you are my daughter's boyfriend. A boyfriend my husband would like to kill and I may not stop him."

"Leah, what do you want me to say? I love her, she's my imprint. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her."

"She's seventeen. She's not ready to think about the rest of her life. She's still trying to figure out where she wants to go to college and what her goals are for the next four years, not the next forty. And she doesn't need you holding her back here." That's the problem with small towns; it's so easy to get trapped.

"Leah, we're not you and Sam. I want her to see the world. To go to college far away. And if one day she decides she wants to live in New York or hell even Paris I wouldn't stop her. I would follow her. Lor has so much potential and I'm not going to let it go to waste."

"You say that now, but what happens when you want to start a family and she's not ready? Or you're ready to settle down and stop phasing and she still wants to travel the world."

"I'll wait." He said it like it was common sense.

"Really? You've already been waiting so long and you've proven that you aren't that patient." I really did not want to be having this conversation with my best friend/daughter's boyfriend.

"Lee, you knew this would happen sooner rather than later. Why are you so angry? Is it really just about our future? Because I can tell you this, nothing is more important to me than Lorelei."

"I know that she is your imprint, but I trusted you to be the adult. I trusted you to take care of my daughter!" I didn't want to be upset by their relationship but I really didn't know how else to feel. She was my little girl.

"I never wanted to break your trust. But I can't help how I feel about her and how she feels about me. I promise I love her and I will always protect her. I understand you are upset about her lying and I'm sorry. If you want us to have supervised dates I understand but please don't keep her away from me. I don't think I could survive that." He was practically begging.

"We should probably go." I walk out of the house with my family behind me.

The ride home was quiet and very tense. I was practically shaking and I could tell Sam would rather phase and run home. Rory just sat in the back, close to tears.

Sam sent Rory to her room as soon as we got home.

"What are we going to do?" I ask rhetorically. There isn't much to be done, she's practically an adult and we can't deny their relationship.

"Forbid them from seeing each other." Sam said certainly, as if there was no arguing.

"You and I both know we can't do that. It would kill them."

"What else are we going to do? Just turn a blind eye."

"We are going to let them continue to see each other, just on our terms. We don't need Rory rebelling and running away." I tried to sound reasonable, but even I knew Sam would never be ok with this.

"What? Just let them continue what they've been doing?"

"Of course not! And it's not 'what they've been doing'. I know you're upset but we have to be rational. We have to trust Lorelei." I calmly left the room, hoping Sam would calm himself down. I had another angry Uley to deal with.

**Rory's POV**

There was a knock on my bedroom door and my mom entered. I know I had no right to be mad at her but I was. She was ruining this for me. I refused to look at her just clung to a pillow and stared out the window.

"Can we talk?"

"Depends, are you going to yell at me?" seriously this yelling thing had to end.

"No, I just want to talk. First I want to cover all basses. Were you safe?" I really did not want to be having this conversation.

"Of course." I muttered, flushing with embarrassment as I thought of the condoms that I had taken from my parents' stash.

"Good. Now how are you, emotionally and physically?" oh god.

"I was fine. Now not so great emotionally." I saw my mom frown slightly at the last part.

"Baby, I don't want you to be upset about your first time. It should be special to you. I just wish you would have talked to me about it first. We could have gone to your doctor and gotten you on birth control."

"You would have done that?" My mom has always seemed open to communication about sex but I never really thought to talk to her about it.

"Yes, I wanted you to be well informed before you made any decisions." That was meant to be a slap in the face.

"I don't regret it. It was amazing. He loves me so much and I love him."

"Well I'm glad. I would text him that now while you still have the chance."

"What? I thought you didn't want me to be upset about this. Isn't punishment counter-productive?"

"I don't want you to regret losing your virginity. Lying to me on the other hand, I want you to feel really bad about that. You have five minutes before all electronics are removed from your room."

As mom exited the room I called Alex. I was going to die without being able to contact him 24/7.

**Sorry about the grammatical errors or spelling errors. I was half asleep when I finished this but I wanted it to go up before I went to bed. **

**Don't forget to take my completely random survey that has nothing to do with this story. I would be really grateful! s/KZ3KWXM**


	16. Don't You Forget About Me

**If you love me please go to my profile and fill out a short survey, it's only ten questions and it's about clothes. I would really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Don't You Forget About Me**

**Rory's POV**

One of Alex's hands was holding mine, and the other one was a little more distracting. It started with his hand resting on my knee and now it was slowly moving back and forth up my leg. Every time it went a little further up my thigh. Ever since we had sex, it seems impossible to keep our hands off each other. Which is a massive problem considering we are only allowed to see each other for twenty minute intervals in the living room. Today we were lucky though, mom invited Alex over for dinner. Though he wasn't too psyched about it, I think he thought dad was going to kill him. Which he may…

All off a sudden Alex was practically on top of me, his mouth moving aggressively on mine. I let out a little yelp of surprise before I pulled him closer. We haven't really touched like this since our night together. Every time he is over one of my parents just happens to have something pressing to do in the living room with us. Tonight fortunately my parents were both getting dinner ready for everyone. We were having a dinner for the pack to relax and have fun since there hasn't been any vampire attacks in a while. Hence Alex being invited. The rest of the pack doesn't know what's going on, but I feel like they are figuring it out. Which made it all the more embarrassing to talk to them.

I missed the summer when I could just hang out with him all day. Now I had school to think about, and for all those people who told me senior year was all fun and games, I hated them. They obviously didn't feel the need to get as many AP credits as possible before graduation. It was only the beginning of November and I was ready for this year to end. And yes I was still only allowed to see Alex with supervision months after 'that night' as my mom likes to call it. So much for wanting me to be okay with losing my virginity. I think she was trying to kill me. Having sex and then not at all for, has it really been three months? Alex and I are both dying.

"Well isn't this comfy?" Alex and I pulled apart; he was still on top of me though. I looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway. I forgot she was invited too, something about being family.

"Can I help you?" Mom said I had to be nice to her for my brother's sake, but he was still out with Uncle Jarred and I didn't feel like being nice.

"I was wondering where your dad is?"

I glared at her, "He's with my mom." I didn't say anything else, waiting for her to get the hint and leave. She just smiled and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Why does she have to be here?" I groan.

"Be nice." He affectively quiets me by putting his lips back on mine. Making me forget my own name, let alone hers. The front door opens again and this time Alex got completely off of me, practically moving to the other side of the couch. They came in yelling my name.

"What? Y'all act like you haven't seen me in weeks." I get up and hug my Uncle Jarred.

"Look what came in!" They jump up and down excited, holding a large envelope with NYU clearly stamped across the top. I had applied 'early admission' to all my colleges and Alex had insisted I apply to more than just WSU. But I didn't want to go anywhere farther than seven hours away, and that was pushing it. The only reason I agreed was because Alex said he would only come visit me every weekend at WSU if I at least pretended to consider other options. NYU was a college that I secretly always wanted to go to, but knew I would never get in. I defiantly didn't think they would get back to me that soon. **(And yes I know usually early admission doesn't come in until December but just go with it) **

"It's a big envelope so that's a good sign." Alex came up behind me as I took the envelope from John. I just stared at it.

"Here, Alex you open it. I can't." I quickly shoved it to him. He just smiled and ripped it open.

"Congrats Lor, you got in!" I was stunned for a second and then just screamed and began jumping up and down. I couldn't imagine living in New York City. It was such an amazing opportunity! My parents run in the room, concerned.

"I got in!" I shouted, they immediately wrapped me in their arms, I think they secretly wanted me to get out of this town. Okay, not so secretly, they made it very clear. I don't think my day could have gotten any better. I turned around and threw myself at Alex. He gave me a weak smile and my smile disappeared. What would we do if I went to NYU?

The room gradually grew quieter, everyone sensing the silent conversation we were having. Alex was trying to smile, wanting me to be happy about this, but I couldn't.

"Why don't y'all go up to your room and talk about this." My dad shot her a look but she ignored him. "Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes."

Alex quietly followed me to my room, shutting the door behind us.

"Well, I'm obviously not going. It's way too far away." I said ending the conversation before it turned into a fight.

"Umm, you definitely are going. That is your dream school and I'll be damned if I am the reason you give that up." Or we are going to fight anyway.

"You aren't the reason I'm not going, my whole life is here. It would be crazy for me to go to New York by myself. It's completely across the country and I don't know anyone there or anything about New York."

"That's why you go to school, you meet people, stay on campus. Or meet people who know the area and explore the city." It's obvious he has thought about this, but so have I.

"What so I can have the 'normal college experience' and what have to keep my whole life hidden. I can't just tell a random stranger 'Yes I do have a boyfriend, he's actually a 40 something year old shape-shifter, actually my whole family is and my dad is the pack leader'. She'll think I'm crazy. Claire and I are going to WSU and you are going to visit me every weekend and I'm going to come home every chance I get. I've already decided."

"Why would you give up NYU? Because you're scared? Or because you think it's over for us if you go there?" His face was way to calm.

"Aren't we? It's across the country. I'll see you for Thanksgiving and Christmas and that's it. You have an obligation to the pack, it's not like you can come with me."

"Okay, so what? It will just make the holidays even more special. And there are these amazing things called Face time and Skype, you'll get sick of me. You'll meet different people, get away from all this insanity. And I bet there will be crazier people than you in New York."

"I'll have culture shock!" I scrambled for reasons not to go. "I'd go from a town of pretty much my family to a city I won't know anyone. Do you know what kind of stuff happens in New York? People get killed and mugged and car jacked."

"What part of New York is NYU in? I'll get you a Taser or something and use the buddy system." He seemed to contemplate something, "You know what, I break up with you."

I couldn't even respond to that. Where did that even come from? He went from saying 'we'll have the holidays' to 'we're done'.

"Rory, I am not going to be the reason you stay and I will break up with you unless you go." His face was completely serious.

"What if I truly do not want to go?" I wasn't even sure I did or didn't.

"Well than that is your decision to make, but I am not going to persuade you to go. I should probably leave." He walked half way to the door before he turned back to see me in tears. In a second he pulled me to his chest, his lips at my ear. "Rory, I will always love you and I will always be there for you, but I am not going to be the reason you are stuck here. You deserve better than this town. You can go to NYU and go to law school and be the best damn lawyer the country has ever seen. But that's not going to happen in La Push. I'm going to give you some time to think about this, if you need me you know where to find me." We turned away again, and I am stunned. We were finally in a semi-good place.

"So, are you breaking up with me?" He keeps his back to me.

"Lor, you know I could never break up with you. All you have to do is call me and I'll coming running back. But I do think we need a break. And I'm not being vague and saying a break as in we are no longer together because if I find out that you so much as flirt with another guy I will kill him." He smiled briefly at me, I couldn't tell if it was because he was joking about the killing or joking about doubting my faithfulness. "I do think you need a break from us to clear your head. Let me know when you make a decision you can live with." I hated seeing him so serious.

"I love you Alexander." I call after him.

"I love you too." He smiles back, that smile is enough to make my decision. I couldn't leave him, could I?

**Alex's POV**

Everyone is quiet when I head back downstairs, all the shape-shifters were listening. Sam nods at me, finally I do something to get back on his good side.

"Come on, why don't we get some drinks while Leah finishes setting the table." I can tell Leah wants to put Sam back in his place, but she tends to let Sam act like he is in charge when the pack is around. I see Claire head upstairs with the acceptance letter. I follow the guys out back, grabbing a beer on the way.

"So you're just going to let her go?" Quil jumped right in.

"I'm not letting her do anything. It's her decision to make." I really didn't want to think about it.

"It sounds like you made the decision for her." Jarred had to put his opinion in too.

"She knows I will love her no matter what she chooses, but we all know her dream is to go to NYU and I'm going to make sure she follows that dream."

"Why don't you go with her?" Sam was the last person I expected to hear that from.

"I'm sure she would really enjoy NYU with her middle aged boyfriend hanging around." I don't know why, but there was something telling me she needed to do this on her own.

"You think she'll enjoy it without you?"

"We have a whole year together before she goes and then it will only be a few months away at a time. She'll be so busy she won't have time to miss me. Worst case scenario she hates it and transfers to WSU in the spring. But at least she tried." Sam seemed to accept that but of course the others thought I was insane.

"Have you gone a week without seeing her? Let alone months at a time?" Quil seemed appalled by this, which was funny because at the moment he was avoiding his imprint.

"An imprint is whatever she needs, and right now she needs someone to make her follow her dreams and be supportive. Yes it's going to be hard and yes we will probably talk every night but I think she will regret it if she doesn't do it and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she didn't go." God, they were making me feel selfish for wanting this for her.

"You're a stronger man than most that's for sure." Jarred actually looked impressed.

"That's only because he's all talk right now, wait until she gets on that plane. I give him a week before he follows her." All of a sudden everyone was putting bids on how long it would take before I cave and follow her.

"You do realize this is still a year away?" oh hell, "I give myself a month before I fly out there." Might as well make some money out of this and I did have a savings account for emergencies, I would consider missing her an emergency.

"I give you until Rory calls you upset about something." Sam put his hand on my shoulder. At least he was starting to be okay with me again.

**Rory's POV**

Claire came upstairs and showed me the acceptance letter, with all the drama I hadn't even seen it.

"So by Alex's face I take it you're going?" I could tell Claire was a little upset, we had a plan. Though she would never stop me from going.

"Well I haven't decided but he is practically trying to force me to go."

"He seemed really upset." Well good, at least he cared. It did upset me that he was upset, which was stupid because he upset me first.

"Maybe you should go. We always talked about getting the hell out of here, seeing the world. And besides when you come back here and marry Alex you will probably get stuck here again." Claire seems a little sad about this. She probably feels the same way about her and Quil.

"Come with me!" I had an idea and it got me really excited about NYU. "We can dorm together and got to class together and Alex and Quil can come visit us!"

"You're forgetting one important thing; I would have to get accepted into NYU. I'm not smart enough and besides I don't really want to do anything big, just be a teacher. I defiantly don't want to pay off student loans like that with a teacher salary.

"There are other colleges in New York. We can get an apartment then. We have a bunch of money saved up and we'll have loans and the garage and the inn are doing really well!" this was actually making me really excited and I could tell Claire was starting to get excited again.

"Shh, I hear something outside." She suddenly moves to the window and slowly cracks it. The pack is standing outside talking, Alex looked really distraught. I got up to go to him and comfort him but Claire pulled me back down putting her finger to her lips.

"Oh, spying got it." I whispered back, she just glared at me.

I heard Uncle Jarred getting on him about 'making the decision for me' and smiled. He didn't want me to get bullied into anything even if it was for my own good.

Alex's response made me feel a hundred times better, "She knows I will love her no matter what she chooses, but we all know her dream is to go to NYU and I'm going to make sure she follows that dream." I wasn't so sure before if he would be okay with me not going to NYU, he just wants me to be happy. My dad recommending he go with me almost made Claire and I blow our covers. I couldn't tell who was more surprised, me or Alex.

They continued on debating my future, without me present, well as far as they knew. It made me feel bad that I was so please that everyone thought he couldn't go that long without seeing me. I almost laugh out loud when Alex says he'll only make it a month. I would love to explore New York with him. But like he said we still had a year to deal with anything.

The entirety of dinner was awkward, starting with picking seats. Normally I would just sit next to Alex but because we were on a 'break' I wasn't sure if I was supposed to. But the idea of not sitting next to him upset me. I don't know how I would survive a whole semester away from him if I chose NYU. _Screw it_, I decided that we weren't really broken up anyway. I pulled out the chair next to him.

"I thought we were taking a break." He whispered giving me a look.

"I thought we weren't broken up and having an amiable 'break'." I used air quotes to show I was mocking him. "I didn't think we were having a hostile break up, but I guess I'll sit somewhere else." He just smirked at me and pushed the chair out further.

"Well than by all means, sit down." I couldn't help but smile back. I noticed the whole table was watching us, but when I looked around everyone acted normal. Except for this family when we act normal, something is up. I grabbed Alex's hand and began to play with it as mom and dad served everyone. Just having him near made me feel better. He smiled back and kissed my temple, I'm glad our break was more of a mental break than physical. I couldn't stand him being so close and not touching him.

I moved my chair a little closer to him, more obviously holding on to him. I loved his arms, they were so strong and made me feel safe. He rested his hand on my thigh, innocently. My dad came out and gave us a look nonetheless. He looked annoyed, like he thought since Alex decided we were taking a break he wouldn't have to worry anymore. I just smiled at him leaning my head on Alex's shoulder. If they all wanted me to go to New York they better get used to PDA because I am getting my Alex fill.

When everyone is seated Claire announced that she was going to apply to some college in New York and we would get an apartment together. Everyone gets quiet and looks at Quil, he is frozen in his spot.

"That sounds lovely, so Rory won't be alone." Leah tried to break the tension, but Quil looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"That's great, you'll love New York." Quil sounded like he was struggling. "Excuse me." He quickly got up and left the room, Claire quickly following him upstairs.

The rest of the dinner was just quiet. Alex and I continued to sit close together but I could tell he wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking about New York. After dinner my dad announced we were having a surprise bonfire on the beach. Alex and I trailed after everyone as they ran out the house, the adults trying to catch the overly excited kids. When they were all out the front door I pulled Alex back, closing the door. He had me pinned against the door before I could even tell him what I was thinking we would do instead of the bonfire.

My fingers wrapped in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I don't think I could ever get enough of this man.

"Let's go up to my room." I don't have to say anymore, he pulled me up the stairs throwing open my bedroom door. To my surprise it was already occupied. Quil had Claire up against my dresser, she was only in her underwear and his t-shirt was thrown on the floor. They pulled apart reluctantly when they heard us.

"Uh sorry." I quickly closed the door, not wanting to see anymore. "And stay off my bed!"

Alex just laughed at me, "Now what?"

"Well, all the rooms in this house are out considering I don't want to have sex anywhere my parents have or in my sibling's rooms." His place is too far.

"I've got it." I pull him back down the stairs, out the house and to the garage.

"If you're thinking about your parent's cars you've already ruled that out. Nowhere they've had sex."

"Ew, thanks for the visual. How about on the car?" I smirked at him. I really just needed him again.

"I'm not having sex with you on a car."

"Why not, we did the romantic bed first time thing. I just really need you right now." I said taking off my shirt and throwing it at him.

"What have I done to you?" his arms wrapped around my bare flesh.

"Blame teenage hormones and biology." I tried to pull him to me but he pulled back. Are we seriously doing this again?

"Hang on," he pulled some blankets out of storage and laid them in the flatbed of my dad's truck. "Not really romantic but hey, at least we can say it's like Titanic."

"You haven't seen Titanic have you?"

"Nope but I know they have sex in a car." He smiled at me, pulling me up with him. I couldn't even tell you how he did it but in a second I was under him, lying on the blankets.

"Someone is impatient." He responded by kissing my neck down until he got to the base of my throat.

"Shit, I don't have any condoms." It's my turn to smirk.

"I'm on the pill." His eyes got wide with excitement.

"Since when?"

"Since my overprotective mother practically walked in on us. I didn't want to tell you because I figured it would make it worse."

"God, I don't know what I'm going to do without you." His eyes looked kind of sad.

"You mean if I go to New York."

"I mean when you go to New York. You'll love it and I can still come visit and besides you and Claire will have all kinds of fun." I loved him for trying to be brave for me.

"I'll miss you every day, if I do decide to go that is." he smiles down at me, we both know my decision has been made. But I think we'll live in ignorance for a little while longer.

"We'll end up together because I know we are meant to be together forever." I'm not sure who I was reassuring, him or me.

"You now I'm going to marry you one day." He always knew how to make everything seem alright.

"You better." And then his lips were back on mine.


End file.
